Once Upon A Time: Anthony D DiNozzo
by Leonora Chris
Summary: Bunch of short stories with mostly Tony and Gibbs centered. Don't be surprised if the stories don't have whole lot to do with the actual NCIS the series and the original fairytales... Seriously though, this place needs a fairytale genre... Rated T, just in case...
1. The Famous First Words

_**(I don't own NCIS or the characters etc from it. I also don't own the original fairytales. Only the stories are mine.)**_

**So... I've been wanting to do this longer than my first story in here... **

**Don't worry, I'm not forgetting the other story.**

**This one will most likely remain 'unfinished' forever, or something...**

**And I will only be updating this whenever I'm in the mood.**

**Each chapter however will be finished story of it's own.**

**I won't be writing straight, almost, copies of fairytales with the NCIS characters in it.**

**Instead, I'll take the original story, the characters from the show**

**and make another story out of that.**

**So sometimes the end results might not be like a fairytale at all...**

**And I mean _at all_. It can become something completely different... I don't even know yet...**

**If you want obvious 'NCIS in fairytale' stories, feel free to write those,**

**I'll most likely read them, happily.**

**Hopefully I'll manage to make something good enough...**

**If I really get in the mood, I might even write sequel/prequel etc chapters as well.**

**I'll be more likely to do so if people want that.**

**Or I might even write different versions, with different ideas.**

**I hope this makes at least some sense to you...**

**Feel free to throw in your own fairytale ideas,**

**although I already have a list of my own made already...**

**It's still good to know what other people like and if I've forgotten some good one.**

**Feel free to let me know what you think, both this idea and my stories to come.**

**Oh, and did I already mention I used to be _badly_ addicted to fairytales between the ages 12-18..?**

**Not to mention I was a bookworm, big time... So back then I would read anything I could find...**

**Yeah, I know. Random detail. Gotta love those, right? _Right_? Or not. Hah.**

**I suppose I should also mention that it is very unlikely that I'd be writing some romance stories.**

**I know how to write them, but just like couple of other things _(like magic etc)_,**

**I've had more than my share of those to last a lifetime... _(Cursed be all the years of roleplaying... Haha)_  
**

**There will be ZERO Tiva. There's enough to _drown_ in them around here already...**

**No offence to all the Tiva/Ziva lovers... Just not my thing.  
**

**I'm also not at my best when trying to write short stories, so do forgive me if I mess things up...**

_**Leo**_


	2. Goldilocks And The Three Bears P1

**Frankly speaking, I have no idea why this one became the first story to start this whole thing...**

**Obviously there are no real bears in the story (unless you want to think Gibbs as one)**

**and as a whole, this story doesn't have anything to do with the fairytale either,**

**but as I put together the original story and NCIS, this is the first idea that came to me...**

**Since we can have completely different hair color as kids and the story title is what it is,**

**in this story Tony will have more or less blonde hair.**

**If the last part wasn't clue enough, in this first story Tony is just a kid.**

**I hope you like it and feel free to tell me if you wish to read more of this story.**

_**(By the way... I never liked Mike... The way I see it, he's mostly nothing but bad seed, bringing Gibbs only trouble...)**_

_**Leo**_

* * *

**PART 1:**

It was beautiful day. So beautiful that you would think only good things could happen on a day like that. In a way it was going to be good, but in that very moment there was nothing wonderful about it. At least to the small boy running through the forest, with pure terror in his green eyes.

Looking as if the devil himself was after him, eight year old Tony ran for his life. His once fancy clothes were in shreds, he wasn't wearing any shoes and he was covered in cuts and bruises. Some from the running through the thick forest and some from that monster with scary eyes. A monster who went by the name 'father' or sir in most cases. Those wounds were bleeding, but he didn't even notice it.

Feeling tightness in his chest, the boy Tony finally stopped running. Dropping down to his knees, he gasped for breath. He had no idea how long he had been running. He left that house while it had still been dark outside.

For a very long time indeed, he realized as he looked around for the first time since running away. There was no people anywhere near his sight. No houses either. Most importantly, no mansions, big gardens and servants. Only trees and more trees. And blue sky and little bit of sun that the trees allowed past them.

Another fear took hold of Tony. He was hungry and lost. First time outside his father's reach. With the adrenaline now gone, he felt tired as well. On some other day he might have felt excitement over his newly found freedom, but right now he felt so small and scared in the middle of that big, big forest.

All of sudden he heard the whole forest around himself. The birds were singing so loudly. Someone or something kept moving somewhere. The wind was moving the trees and made small tree branch fall down on the ground. Never had the small boy heard such sounds before. Not that it was his fault as the grown ups had kept him locked up in that tightly guarded life of his for his whole short life.

Then there was all the smells he didn't recognize...

With sudden need to get away from that forest, Tony got up on his shaky feet again and took off running. Scared that he would never find his way out.

Seeing more light coming between the trees, Tony let his feet take him in that direction.

Never had he felt so happy to see a house than he was the moment he took his first two steps outside the forest. And what a house it was! It was so tiny compared to the place he lived in. His own bedroom could fit the whole house in it.

Feeling extremely weary, Tony kept glancing around himself as he slowly approached the house. As big as the mansion fit for a king was, he had never liked it. There was something so warm and inviting in this place though. It confused the little boy who was not familiar with such feelings and didn't know what to call them either. He simply liked the place.

"People who live here must be really nice..." He wondered in awe.

Not knowing it might be rude, Tony stood on his toes as he tried reaching the door handle to let himself in. He was small for his age. After few trials, he finally managed to open the door, which wasn't locked.

Pushing the heavy door open, the boy was in awe again. There was no fancy furniture, no heavy curtains covering the windows. No gold frames with angry and serious looking people staring back at him on them.

Just like the house, all the furniture was also solid wood, with beautiful details on them. There was beautiful flower curtains, colorful rugs on the floor that felt nice against Tony's cut feet. He didn't notice he was bleeding on the floor and ruining one very beautiful rug.

"Hello?" His voice was trembling and he was shaking as he was wondering what kind of people lived in this place. No one answered him though so he kept exploring the little house.

In the tiniest kitchen he had ever seen, something smelled good. Big pot of that something was on the stove, but there was no way he could see what was in it.

As he was about to take one of the kitchen chairs in the room to help him out with his burning curiosity and hunger, he noticed three bowls of something on the table. Climbing on one of the chairs, he looked inside. It was porridge, but he had never eaten such thing, which his father would have declared as 'poor people's food'.

Two of the bowls were big, but the third was small. It had to belong to a child like him, Tony nodded and then frowned. He was hungry. The last time he had eaten was two mornings ago. Before his father had come home again. Angry and drunk.

Pushing those memories away, Tony hesitated for a moment before he took the spoon made of wood in his hand and tasted the mysterious thing. It was so good! Even better when he was so hungry he was pretty sure he could eat anything if given the chance.

Afraid he'd upset the people living in the house by eating all of their food, Tony took couple of spoonfuls from the two biggest bowls. Watching the small one, he hesitated. Thinking how hungry this other child must also be. He took the small spoon in his hand and hesitated again before taking half spoonful.

Satisfied that he would be able to wait a little bit longer for his next proper meal, he hoped the owners of this house wouldn't be too angry with him.

Now that he felt like he could walk little bit longer, Tony stopped at the front door. He couldn't just leave like that, could he?

Curiosity taking the hold of him, the little boy turned around and went to explore the house.

Just like the kitchen, the living room was tiny. It had almost too big fireplace for that space and Tony couldn't help but wonder what it must be like living in here. Sitting on the floor and staring at the fire playing there. He wondered what it would look like. In '_that_ house' there was plenty of fireplaces. Big enough for him to be thrown in. Remembering the drunken threat from that one time, Tony stepped back quickly from the much smaller fireplace and nearly fell down.

There was door which was locked and then there was the stairs... Unlike those unfriendly stairs back home, these were just like the house, inviting.

Climbing the stairs felt the most exiting thing for the boy in a long time. What would he find up there? He didn't even notice his hunger or shaking feet or that small blood trail which he left behind him wherever he went to.

Upstairs there was more doors. A room that had to be some kind of washing room and three bedrooms. One of the bedrooms was all girly and it obviously was a child's room.

Looking at the small bed, Tony felt envy. His huge canopy bed was way too big for him and he felt much better sleeping in the kitchen, under the table, on a hard floor. In there he used to fall asleep while the nice woman making their food, kept talking to him. This bed was so small, but looked perfect.

Looking around as if someone might be watching him, Tony decided he would only try how it felt laying down on it. Climbing on the bed had to be the easiest thing ever. At home he always had such a hard time getting on his bed. Even worse after one of his father's beatings. And his room... So big and full of shadows. He had always been scared of the room, although he had plenty of hiding places in there when his father was angry.

Laying on the bed was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. The people living in this house were not back yet and he was so tired. He'd only close his eyes for a moment...

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a happy man. The day was perfect, he had a loving wife and beautiful daughter. They had no money problems and they had everything they could ever need. He was scaring the h*ll out of the people in town with his good mood.

"Honey... People are starting to wonder what's in your mind when you keep on grinning like a fool." His wife chuckled at him. They watched as their little girl carried the little too heavy basket of apples with her, refusing to let her parents carry it.

"Shannon... I'm in a perfect mood for a chance and you are complaining?"

Shannon chuckled again and shook her head. Yes, who was she to complain? If the day remained perfect, who knows how perfect the night would be? No, she wasn't going to complain at all. Hopefully Kelly would sleep in her own bed tonight...

Leaving the town behind them, the little family headed back towards their home. Ready to finally eat their breakfast, which had to be cold by now...

Something was wrong... Jethro knew it the moment he saw their home. "Stay behind me, you two..."

"Jethro?" Shannon looked at her husband worried and took Kelly in her arms.

"Someone is in the house..." Jethro looked at the open door and then at the blood on the ground.

"Must've come from the forest..."

Stepping inside the house, they didn't hear anything, but saw immediately the blood trails.

"Shannon. Stay with Kelly near the door. If I yell for you two to run and hide, you run and hide. Is that clear?"

Shannon rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, yes. It's clear. Right Kelly?"

"Yes daddy." The little girl giggled. Not noticing anything wrong with the situation.

Grimacing at the blood stained rugs, Jethro followed the blood trails taking him in the kitchen. Someone had obviously been eating, or rather _tasting_, their food. It confused him. Why not eat, but only taste and from all of their bowls?

Following the trail, Jethro went through all the rooms, minus the basement, in the house until he finally stopped in front of Kelly's room. The door was almost closed and the blood trails ended here. Honestly though, he didn't even need to see them to know this intruder was in his little girl's room of all the places.

Taking his rifle from the hiding place, Jethro went back to the door and then pushed the door open with his foot, only to lower the rifle faster than he had opened the door.

Seeing the sleeping, or maybe unconscious, child laying on Kelly's bed, Jethro felt furious. No, it was way more than that. His anger wasn't aimed towards the blonde haired little child though. Was it boy? It was hard to tell with all the bruises and blood covering the little face and body. It was obvious someone had done this to him.

With his hand trembling, Jethro leaned closer. When had he left the door anyway?

He knew he'd have to call Shannon, tell her to go and get the doctor. Anyone. He didn't even remember the anger he had felt when he first picked up that rifle. All he could think was horror at the thought of what if he would've shot the little thing by accident. Not that such accidents would ever happen to him of all the people...

"Hey... kid... Wake up..." He brushed his finger over the blood covered little tummy and flinched as the child did. How old was the kid anyway? Six maybe? The boy sure could use few of Shannon's meals to get little meat over those tiny little bones of his...

As he was about to get worried the boy wouldn't wake up, he was suddenly staring back at the big green eyes staring at him.

* * *

His body felt so heavy and he tried ignoring the voice speaking to him. Then he felt someone touching him and his body reacted on instinct more towards the beating to come, rather than the pain.

Forcing his eyes open, he saw icy blue eyes staring at him. Seeing the man next to the bed made Tony sit up too fast, only to be pressed back down. With the pain all over his body, he barely even heard the soft shooting words spoken to him.

"Shh... Take it easy kid... You're really hurt..." The man spoke and although his eyes were icy blue, there was warmth in them. Something Tony was not familiar with so it only scared him more. He wasn't sure how to deal with the unknown.

Noticing for the first time the mess he had made and realizing this man had to be the one living in this house, Tony lost all the remaining color from his already pale face, if it was even possible to see that from all the bruises and blood on his face. His even more widening eyes however were clue enough and the man took a step back.

"Easy there kid... I'm not going to hurt ya..." He was trying to think of a way to show the boy that he was in no trouble.

"I'm Jethro. What's you're name?"

"Anthony... but I like Tony better... I'm eight..." Tony added before Jethro even let out his next question, which had indeed been how old the kid was.

Blinking and then grinning, Jethro stepped closer, but frowned then as the boy shrunk further in the bed, trembling. Taking couple of steps back, he lifted up his arms in surrender.

"I mean no harm kid. How did you get here anyway? Who hurt you like that?" That was one question too many.

Tony sat up straight. "I'm sorry sir... I didn't mean to mess up here... I'm really sorry."

"I'm not..."

"I'm sorry!" Before Jethro realized what was happening, the boy was off the bed and he took off running. With adrenaline filling him again, he was faster than he looked.

He heard shouting from behind him and saw couple of surprised faces as he stormed out of the door.

"Shannon! Don't let him get away!"

However, by the time Jethro made it downstairs and Shannon had put Kelly down to run after the boy, Tony was gone.

Looking towards the forest, Jethro shook his head. With some proper food and taking care of, that kid would make one h*ll of a runner one day..

"Ah h*ll, Shannon... Did you see that poor boy?"

"Jethro! Watch your language while Kelly is here..." Shannon scolded her husband, who barely even shrugged.

"You two girls go inside and eat your breakfast. I'll go after him. There's no way he'll survive out there, in that condition..."

* * *

It was night time by the time Tony finally stopped running. He was lost again and on top of his all other troubles, now he was cold too. That's when he realized he'd much rather take the fury of that unknown man than go back to his father.

While he stood there, frozen to his feet, Tony felt big and strong arms grab him from behind and lift him off the ground.

"Nooo! Let me go!" He kept struggling and screaming as he was being carried.

"Shh... Calm down now. I don't want to see you get any more hurt. I'm not angry either. Only worried."

Tony blinked his tear filled eyes and stared at the face he could barely even see in the dark. That's when he noticed the lantern the man was carrying.

"It's me. Jethro. You do remember me, right? It was my house you fell asleep in."

"I'm so sorry sir... I'll clean it up..."

"Don't call me sir, kid. My name is Jethro. Got that?"

"Y-yes si- Jethro..."

"Attaboy..." Jethro smiled and watched as the boy had hard time keeping his eyes open and finally lost his battle.

* * *

"Jethro..." Shannon gasped the moment her husband stepped inside the house, seeing the boy properly for the first time.

"I was getting so worried... You left without saying a whole lot and then the morning became night and... I was so worried..."

"Shannon... I promise we will talk later, but now I have to go and find Ducky. The boy needs help and I don't want to keep moving him around. I mean... Oh h*ll, just look at him Shannon... Who does this to a small child like this? Who does this to _any_ child?"

This time Jethro actually looked sheepish at his cussing. "Where's Kelly?"

"Sleeping in our bed... I'm still cleaning up all the blood... I had to throw away that rug though. You know... The one that was a gift..." They both grimaced.

"Can you take him? You know... look after him until I'm back?" He was worried how his wife would feel about him suddenly taking someone else's child in their home. Not that this would be permanent arrangement of course...

"Jethro darling... You can let go now..." Shannon sounded amused and Jethro almost blushed at the realization that he had almost death grip on the child. He very reluctantly let his wife take the boy in her arms.

"Go now... I'll look after him."

"Right... I'll just..." Jethro pointed towards the door before he left in hurry.

* * *

By the time Jethro returned, with Ducky following him, Shannon had put Tony in the guestroom's bed, after taking off his clothes and cleaning up the blood on him. She had also managed to wrap up the boy's wounds, before putting Jethro's huge shirt on him. There was tear tracks on her face.

Kissing his wife, Jethro turned to look at the boy in bed. "How is he?"

"No change."

They watched as Ducky was examining the child with a frown on his face. It seemed like it took forever before he finally turned to face the young couple. At this point he had bandaged him properly.

"Well?" Jethro was impatient.

"Please, don't keep anything from us. How is he?" Shannon added, much to Jethro's surprise. He still was unsure whether his wife would want to head slap him for bringing in strange kid or kiss him instead.

Ducky let out deep sigh and motioned for them to follow him as he left the room. "Just in case the lad wakes up because of us and he needs all the sleep he can get now..."

"How is he Ducky?" Jethro asked as they all sat down in the kitchen.

"The poor boy has been badly beaten and on his back and front there was also some rather deep wounds which I am feeling little concerned. He's lucky none of them seem to be infected... He's also bit malnourished. However... He is one though lad. I have seen many grown ups doing lot worse in his situation. I'm almost shocked he doesn't seem to be have any broken bones either. With such fragile bones as he has... He really is a miracle child..."

Jethro let out a sigh of relief and Shannon squeezed his arm.

"So he will be alright?" Jethro asked.

Ducky smiled for a bit. "He will be fine... But only with enough rest and someone taking care of him, not to mention eating properly. I also looked at his feet... He really should stay off his feet for a little while..."

"We'll make sure he gets all of that." Shannon smiled. Looking at her husband who for some reason was frowning.

"Who, if I may ask, is the boy anyway?" Ducky asked while he was picking up his things as he stood up.

"No idea. I'll try and see tomorrow if there is anyone looking for him." Jethro said, leaving out the fact that he'd kill whoever was able to do such things to a child. There was no way he could ever hurt him, hurt Kelly. Hurt _any_ child.

"You do that. I will come back in the morning to see how he is doing." Ducky nodded his goodbyes and left.

Shannon stared at her quiet husband, just staring at the candles in the kitchen. "What's in your mind Jethro?"

"If we can't find Tony's parents or if we do and they're the ones that hurt him..." Jethro hesitated.

"Sweetheart... Talk to me... What's in your mind?" Shannon repeated gently, having pretty good idea what the man was thinking.

"I wonder if my dad would mind taking the kid..." Jethro finally mumbled, defeated.

Shannon laughed softly. "Oh Jethro... It's alright... If it comes to that, I wouldn't mind having another child... It's not like I've been able to give you more after Kelly..." She frowned and swallowed down the memories of the lost children in her now dead womb.

It was Jethro's turn to frown and he hugged his tearful wife while whispering. "You have given me more than enough, Shannon. You girls mean everything to me. I don't care about having more children."

"Liar... I know you Jethro..." Shannon smiled.

"It is true, us girls mean the world to you... But deep down you're a typical man..."

"Hey!" Jethro grinned and Shannon swatted his shoulder with a mock glare on her face.

"You've always wanted to have a son... You know, someone to pass on your skills and knowledge... Do the father son things..."

Jethro smiled softly and then grimaced.

"Let's not get too far ahead here... Someone out there might be missing the boy... A loving mother and father... I... _We_ should not get too attached on him..." In his gut however, he felt there would be no one for the boy out there.

Shannon raised her eyebrows with skeptic look on her face. "Well, if it's true... This does make me think though... We could adopt... You know Kelly has been asking for a brother or sister... Well, sister actually, but I'm sure she would love brother just as much..."

"Shannon..."

"And they're at the same age. She'd have someone to play with and have fights with at home too."

She wasn't going to tell Jethro how she had wept while cleaning up the boy. How angry she became when she saw the bruise on his little chest, with obvious shoe print. How for a while the boy had flinched whenever he had been moved around. How she had felt fierce protectiveness growing inside her which she had only ever felt towards Kelly. A mother's instinct.

"_Shannon_..."

"Don't you dare argue with me Jethro. Not with this. Until you find his family, a _loving_ family, he will leave us over my dead body."

Jethro laughed and he hugged her. "I love you..."

"I love you too. Now let's get some rest. Tomorrow will be long day..."

Jethro sighed deeply. "First I _really_ need something to eat..."

* * *

As Kelly woke up, the sun was already high. She was confused. Why would her mom and dad not wake her up like they usually do? Taking her teddybear with her, she ran downstairs.

Both her parents were sitting in the kitchen. Talking about something quietly.

"Mommy! Daddy! Why did you not wake me up!" She was pouting as she climbed on her chair.

Shannon handed Kelly her late breakfast. "Sorry honey. Daddy and I had some things to discuss."

"Grown up discussion?"

"Um... Yes."

"Alright." With that Kelly was happily eating her porridge. She didn't notice the looks her parents were giving each other. She only looked up when the front door was opened and soon after Ducky stepped in the kitchen.

"Uncle Ducky!"

"Good morning miss Kelly." Ducky smiled softly at the young girl.

"How is our boy doing?"

"He's been sleeping all night as far as we know... Jethro and I have taken turns watching over him though."

"Good. That is very good..."

Seeing the looks between the two parents, Ducky crossed his arms over his chest. "Something you want to tell me? Jethro?"

Looking sheepish, Jethro brushed his hair. "Well... It's just that... Shannon and I have been talking since yesterday... Someone has obviously been hurting him... And in my gut I know I can not trust there to be anyone waiting for him with loving open arms... And just remembering the look in his eyes..."

"Jethro... You do realize-."

"If nothing comes on our way and the kid wants to, we would love to give him a home..."

Ducky sighed. These people... "I would be more than happy to see both you and the boy happy and healthy, _however_... If I understood correctly from the very little you told me yesterday..." Here he looked at Jethro in scolding manner, who only grinned sheepishly.

"...you barely even know the lad. No, let me correct myself... You know _nothing_ about the lad. You have barely spoken few words with him, let alone know anything about him, other than the first name. I am not one to doubt your famous gut, Jethro. However, perhaps you're not thinking rationally at the moment?"

"Actually it was Shannon who finalized this..." Jethro left out the part where he could've said how Shannon was the more sensible one among the two of them. He'd never hear the end of it...

"Oh, I see..." Ducky smiled with a knowing twinkle in his eyes and Jethro grimaced. Crap... Count on Ducky to get the unsaid part anyway...

"Listen me now Jethro... You too Shannon... Don't start making any plans just yet. The lad might not be too welcoming towards your ideas. Even if it's true that he doesn't have a family or his family did that to him. If you are not careful, you might scare him off..."

"We understand Ducky..." Shannon said and Jethro simply muttered something under his breath.

Kelly, smart girl as she was, had been listening to the whole conversation with keen ears and had put together two and two.

"Am I going to have a brother?"

The adults only now remembered there was someone else in the room and they felt guilty for getting so into their little talk that they forgot there was someone there to hear it all. Good thing Jethro hadn't had his chance to refresh his memory of the most colorful words he had learned from his times on the seas.

"Ah... Kelly honey..." Shannon started, only to be startled by the tearful big eyes.

"But I wanted to have a _sister_..."

Ducky's mouth twisted into a smile. "I'll go check out the little patient..."

As Ducky left, the parents were left with a problem to fix.

"Kelly sweetie... We can still have a sister too some other time. Besides you already have a girl as your friend. Maddie."

Kelly looked up hopefully. "Really?"

"Really." Shannon nodded and Jethro grimaced in his mind. He should start working more if their future family was going to grow that much bigger...

They all looked at the kitchen door as Ducky came suddenly back. "Our boy is waking up..."

* * *

As Tony opened his eyes, he saw those blue eyes again. This time he didn't panic or anything, he completely froze. Seeing there was three other people in the room as well this time.

"Hey... It's okay kid... We're not angry and we are not going to hurt you... Do you understand?" Jethro asked.

"Y-yes sir... Jethro..."

"Attaboy..." Jethro smiled and without thinking he ruffled Tony's hair, who just stared at the man with wide green eyes, not understanding what he was doing.

"It is nice to finally meet you while you're awake." The woman spoke now. Also smiling.

"My name is Shannon. You look like you're hungry. Are you hungry?"

Tony hesitated. She seemed nice enough. "Yes ma'am..."

"Just call me Shannon, Tony..." She sighed and left the room to start cooking.

Tony blinked his eyes. How did she know his name?

Older man walked forward, also smiling. Why were they all smiling? "I am doctor Donald Mallard. But you just call me Ducky, my boy. I am the doctor who will make sure you will feel better in no time."

Hearing the man was a doctor made the little boy's eyes widen in fear. "No doctors..! I don't like doctors..!"

The men frowned and looked at each other.

"Well in that case you will be happy to know that I'm a nice doctor."

Tony didn't look all that convinced, but he didn't feel threatened by this man so he let himself relax, just for now.

"I'm Kelly."

Tony looked at the girl, with an obvious attitude, as she climbed in the bed.

"Ah... Kelly... Careful, you don't want to hurt him..." Jethro was little unsure how to deal with this situation. Kelly just shrugged and smiled.

"Don't mind them. Uncle Ducky is alright and Daddy can look like a mean bear sometimes, but he's really just a cuddly teddybear." She spoke to Tony, while sitting down. She was actually careful to not hurt this boy.

"Oh..." Tony wasn't sure what else to say and she looked at him as if expecting him to do or say something.

"I'm Kelly. I'm eight." She said again.

"Oh... Ah... I'm Tony... I'm also eight..." He said, finally understanding what she had been waiting for, receiving bright smile from her in return.

Although Jethro wanted to ask all sorts of questions from the kid, he held himself back. It was obvious from the way the boy looked at them with extremely wary look on his face and the way he hadn't relaxed even once, that one wrong word or move and the kid would take off like there's no tomorrow.

No, he'll wait until the boy was at least physically in a much better shape and possibly he'd gained some trust with the kid by then.

* * *

**PART 2:**

It had been now few weeks, with Tony in the house.

The two parents hadn't spent too much time or effort, trying to find Tony's family. Even less as the kid wasn't asking about any of them either. Ducky didn't look pleased, but even he secretly hoped no one would come to find him.

The little boy was still wary around people, but little by little he had started to let some of them close to him. Although that seemed to be purely thanks to Kelly. For one reason or another, she was the only one who had made it right past the walls Tony had put up around himself. And in these days, in his eyes, if Kelly trusted someone then so did he.

Even Ducky the _doctor_ wasn't that scary when Kelly was around...

Jethro came as good second, but he was second only because he was a grown male and sometimes when he spoke with too loud voice or was growling at someone or something, Tony was reminded of his father. After a week though, he had started to become less scared by that and even learned that Jethro's bark was usually worse than his bite.

Sitting outside the house, Tony couldn't help but giggle at the way Jethro was growling at Shannon for bossing him around.

Shannon was nice woman, but she reminded him too much of his own mother, who had rarely shown any love towards him and then she died far too soon.

The moment the soft giggle filled the air, Jethro stopped his growling, Shannon smiled and Kelly giggled too. Not knowing why the boy was laughing, but she felt like joining him.

"He can smile _and_ he can laugh!" Jethro grinned and much to the shock of Tony, he lifted him in his arms, hugging tightly.

"Come on now. Don't look so serious again, kid..." Grinning widely, Jethro started tickling the small boy, who started wiggling, trying to get away, and laughing.

"Me too, daddy! Find my ticklish spot, daddy!" Kelly jumped and soon after both the kids were laughing on the ground, while Jethro was tickling them. Soon he was pretending to be ticklish as well when the kids attacked him.

Shannon watched the scene with happy smile. They really did need another child in their family. They needed Tony. Whenever Jethro would have to be on the seas because of his work again... There would be more of them in the house to keep company to each other...

"Alright you three! That's enough! Dinner is ready!"

The father and the two kids hurried inside. Even Tony had started to gain some healthy weight over his small bones. Although they still had to make sure there was food on the kid's plate. For some reason he never took any himself. The porridge incident had been the only case they knew of.

Outside the house, a man on a horse observed them for a moment. Turning his horse around, he disappeared in the forest, where he had come from in the first place.

The family's newly found happiness with little Tony would be short.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen chair, Tony stared as Shannon was making them breakfast. Unlike Kelly, he was always up early. Only Jethro got up earlier than him.

Brushing his hands over his new shirt again, Tony couldn't help that wide grin spreading over his small face. Still not round enough for a child his age, but he was slowly getting there.

Although these clothes could never be compared to the clothes he had been given in 'that house', he liked these so much more. He felt loved when he was wearing them. Shannon had made the clothes for him and although she wouldn't say anything, he knew she had stayed up few nights when making them.

Shannon looked at the happy looking little boy, sitting there. So much happier than during the first couple of weeks.

"Hey, Tony. You want to help me?"

That happy smile almost broke her heart.

"Can I?" The boy asked. Looking excited, then nervous and then he frowned.

"I don't want to screw up..."

"Nonsense... You won't be screwing up anything. Come."

Taking another chair, in front of the stove, Shannon lifted up, Tony standing on it. "Just stir the porridge so it won't burn."

Looking all serious and determined to not let it burn, Tony started to stir it furiously.

Shannon laughed. "Easy. Do it slowly. Attaboy, Tony..."

Tony beamed as he stirred, _slowly_.

"Morning." Jethro greeted, coming in the kitchen. All sweaty from his morning run.

Kissing his wife on the cheek, he raised his eyebrow. "Teaching the kid to cook, are you? I thought I'll be teaching him to be manly man, you know."

"Wipe that grin off your face..." Shannon scolded with her usual mock glare.

"What's wrong with men knowing how to cook? You and Kelly couldn't cook to save your life... And don't even mention your cowboy steaks... No one can eat those forever, as good as they might be..."

Jethro rolled his eyes. "I'll go wake up Kelly. After breakfast, I'm thinking of taking both kids to fishing."

"Ah, now that's something Kelly will love... Only with her around, you won't come back with any fish..." Shannon smiled.

"Sure we'll get some..." Jethro shrugged then turned his attention to the boy, who hadn't really even heard them.

"Hey kid. Want to go fishing today?"

Tony looked up. Frowning. Not really knowing what that meant, but not wanting to upset Jethro. "Yeah..."

Jethro's eyebrows went up. "Really... Likes to cook, but doesn't sound that interested in fishing..?"

Shannon chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure there's still plenty of 'manly things' you can teach the boy."

"I'm sure there is..." Jethro smiled. Neither of them really talked about it, but they were already thinking and talking about the boy in future. As part of their family.

Later on, while fishing, Kelly had been her usual self. Enjoying it, even if she scared off half the fish with her loud chatter and giggling and running around.

Tony on the other hand looked extremely bored and could barely sit still the whole time they were there. He simply did not understand why he had to sit there, holding a stick in his hands. Was there really no better way of getting the fish out of the water?

So once they had few fishes, Jethro decided to be merciful and took the kids home. Telling Shannon that from now on, she could teach the boy all she wanted about cooking while he was fishing with his little girl. It was arrangement that pleased them all.

Even more as it was soon revealed that despite his young age, Tony already knew how to cook. Even if the only food he knew how to make was 'rich people's' food...

* * *

Twisting around on his bed, in the guestroom which had somehow become his, Tony let out soft whimper, only to calm down the moment he felt big and rough hands softly lifting him off the bed.

Jethro had been working with his boat in the basement when he heard the boy's voice. It had been this way every night. The poor kid was suffering from nightmares and sometimes even night terrors which he refused to talk about.

He and Shannon had started taking turns during nights, but it was Jethro who managed to calm the boy down fast. Pretty much the moment he took the him in his arms.

There was also one time Shannon had fallen asleep in the living room and Kelly had woken up before her parents and they had found her sleeping next to Tony, who was curled up, looking peaceful, next to the girl who had started become rather protective towards him.

"Shh... I've got you... I've got your six... It's alright..." Jethro whispered softly, brushing his fingers through the soft blonde hair. He couldn't help but wonder if it'll remain that color or if it would get darker.

"...ro..?" Tony mumbled, opening his eyes for a bit. Seeing the icy blue eyes of the man always made him feel happy.

"Had another nightmare, kid?"

"Mhh..."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Mhhmh..." Tony shook his head and snuggled closer, making Jethro's heart skip one happy beat.

Nuzzling his nose in the hair, Jethro smiled. "Well, whenever you want to talk... I will be ready to listen... And Shannon and Kelly too. Even Ducky... Most definitely Ducky..."

Tony giggled tiredly. "Ducky talks too much... but I like it..."

Jethro grinned. "I'm sure you do... He's happy to finally have someone to listen his stories without stopping him or walking away while he's still talking..."

"Like you do..." Tony yawned and Jethro smirked.

"Yeah. Like I do..."

"Jethro..."

"Yeah, kid?"

"...you..."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear it..."

"...love you..." Tony spoke only little bit louder and Jethro felt his heart completely melt.

"Love you too, kid..." He kissed Tony's forehead.

"Listen... Tony... Are you listening to me..?"

Tony shifted little bit, opening his startling green eyes. Definitely not pleased that he wasn't allowed to continue sleeping. "Yeah..."

"Good... Now listen... You have been with us for a while now and... Whoa..! Kid... What's wrong?" Jethro was almost panicking when he saw how those big green eyes were filled with big tears and then the boy's small lip was starting to tremble.

"Tony... What's wrong..?"

"...I have to go back..?"

Jethro frowned. "Back to where? I'm not sending you anywhere..."

"Back to the house..." It was the first time Tony mentioned 'the house'.

"What house? Tony?" Jethro asked, but Tony only shook his head. Too afraid that if he'd say more, he'd be sent back in there.

He liked it here and didn't want to go back. Didn't want to spend more time with that scary monster in that house. Didn't want to be in pain again. Didn't want to feel hungry and thirsty again. Didn't want to be scared or sad again.

"Tony..." Jethro took hold of the small face and turned it gently to look at him.

"Listen carefully now... I will never let you down or send you away. H*ll, as long as it's up to me, you will never leave us. As far as I am concerned, you are part of our family. What?" Jethro looked at the wide eyed expression on the small boy's face.

"Jethro... You used bad word... Shannon is going to scold you..."

Jethro blinked and actually blushed. Grateful it was too dark to see, he chuckled. "Well, you're not going to tell her, are you? Hmh?"

Tony giggled softly. "No... But she will know..."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because you can't keep anything from her..."

Jethro rolled his eyes and ruffled Tony's unruly hair. It really did feel so soft... He never got over that fact. And after they had started feeding the kid, it had only gotten softer and shinier.

"What I was going to tell you... Tony... You have been with us for little over a month now... And as long as no one comes to claim you and you are fine with it, we would like you to stay here... Be part of our family... Be Gibbs."

Tony's eyes were widest Jethro had ever seen. "I would be Tony Gibbs? Like Kelly Gibbs, Shannon Gibbs and you? Uhm... Leroy... Jethro Gibbs?"

Jethro grimaced. "Just call me Jethro or Gibbs... _Never_ Leroy... My dad calls me that... Or..."

Jethro swallowed down the lump he hadn't noticed forming in his throat. "You... could also call me dad... If you want to... and Shannon could be mom... Kelly... your sister..."

Why was talking suddenly so hard? His tongue felt like it had been nailed down his throat as he tried forming the words he had been thinking of for weeks now.

He started almost panicking, when the boy started crying again. First it was just tears and then suddenly it was down right bawling. What did he do now..?

"Shh... What's wrong kiddo..? You don't have to, you know..." He spoke gently and Tony snuggled closer to him, making Jethro's shirt wet with tears. Not that he minded.

"No... I..." He spoke through hiccups.

"I am very happy... I want... to call you... dad... Shannon... mom and Kelly... sister... but..."

"But?"

"What if the monster comes back..? Takes... Takes me away..."

"Monster? What monster?"

"Sir... DiNozzo... senior... With scary eyes..."

Filing away the new information for later use, Jethro hugged, if possible and without hurting the boy, even tighter against his chest. Planting a soft kiss in the boy's hair, while speaking gruffly.

"No one is going to hurt you, son... I will give my word... Semper fi..."

"S... Semper fi..?"

"It means always faithful. It means no man, _or girls_, is left behind... We will never leave you behind or give you away... _I_ will never leave you behind..."

Tony looked at the man and even with the darkness around him, he could see the man's own eyes were suspiciously bright. "Promise..?"

"Yeah. I promise... Now go back to sleep... Tomorrow I am going to show you how to work with wood... I might even tell you how I'm going to get the boat out of there."

Jethro grinned, knowing the kid was dying to solve the mystery of his boat.

Nodding and feeling suddenly very sleepy again, Tony yawned and Jethro barely caught the words almost disappearing in the yawn. "'night... Dad..."

Swallowing hard, Jethro kissed that small head again. "Goodnight son..."

Too focused on that sleeping little boy in his arms, even he with his inhuman senses, did not notice the smiling redhead standing on the door. Watching them, with tears of her own freely rolling down her cheeks.

Not wanting to disturb this special moment, she backed away silently and returned in the bedroom. Sleeping that nigh better than in a long time. Dreaming of their family of four, far in the future.

* * *

One month and seven days. That's how long their newly found happiness lasted before they were thrown back into reality.

It was by now normal day for Tony with the Gibbs family. Shannon was preparing their dinner and Jethro was down in his basement, working on his boat. Tony and Kelly were playing outside the house from where Shannon could keep her eye on both the kids from the kitchen window.

Tony was running around while Kelly tried catching him. Now that he was well fed and his little feet stronger, he was only becoming faster and harder for anyone to catch him.

He was natural talent with that, but he never mentioned to anyone how he was used to always running back in 'that house'. Other than that one time, he hadn't mentioned the place ever again.

Looking over his shoulder, giggling, Tony didn't notice the shadow suddenly looming over him until he ran into something. Correction: run into _someone_.

"Hello junior."

"Mom! Dad!" Kelly screamed as the big and strong looking man grabbed Tony, who had completely frozen to the spot. Unable to move at all, to the point he almost stopped breathing.

"Jethro!" Shannon yelled, running outside.

It was the sound of gun being loaded which brought all of them back to their senses. All but the stranger that is.

Jethro stood outside, with his rifle in his hands, ready to shoot and there was no mistake from the look on his face that he would do so if he'd have to.

"Let go of my son!" He growled.

"_Your _son? Last I checked, junior is _my_ son."

"Just who are you?" This was Shannon speaking now. Hugging Kelly close to her chest as she kept trying to run to Tony, whom she was already seeing as her brother now.

"I am Anthony DiNozzo and this is my son, Anthony D. DiNozzo junior. My only child and successor. I have been looking for him ever since he ran away from home."

Remembering the state Tony had been in when they first met, Jethro narrowed his eyes as he snarled dangerously. "And I wonder what reason would a son of a wealthy man like yourself to run away from 'home'. I will only say this one more time... Let. Go. Of. _My_. Son!"

Realizing that this man was not joking and was mere seconds away from actually shooting him, children present or no, DiNozzo senior scoffed. "People like you... Are not worth my time... I'll be back! With the sheriff!"

With that he pushed Tony on the ground and climbed on the horse he came with and took off.

"Go ahead... The sheriff owes me more than few favors..." Jethro was grumbling as he put down the rifle of his.

Hurrying to the wide eyed boy, still in deep shock, Jethro's killing instincts were back again as he saw the already forming bruise around the small hand.

"Tony... Tony? Hey... Kid... Breathe..." He started almost panicking as he realized the boy's face was starting to take odd bluish color.

"Tony!" He slapped gently, but hard enough the back of the boy's head and much to his surprise the boy started breathing again. Breathing and crying.

"Shh... Remember what I told you? I've got your six... Semper fi... Always..." He held the boy close and looked up as the girls of their family joined them.

Sitting there in the small bundle, wrapped together, Jethro made a decision.

"Shannon..."

"Jethro?"

"I will go to the sheriff tomorrow and talk to him... If there's nothing he can do, then we will move..."

"You love this house... You built it..."

"I love my family more... I can always build another house... I can't get another you or another Kelly or Tony..."

Shannon smiled. "You're right... I know you'll do what's best for our family..."

* * *

**PART 3:**

Sheriff Tom Morrow had to admit he couldn't do too much for them. DiNozzo had much power and once the man wanted something, usually he got it. However, he promised to do everything in his power to keep the man away.

So the life went on, surprisingly uneventful, as far as running into DiNozzo went. Other than that, it was pretty soon revealed that as time went on and little Tony grew, the kid was walking disaster, for himself. They didn't get through a month without the boy getting hurt at least once, one way or another.

Kelly and Tony became as close as if they'd been sharing Shannon's womb. If they hadn't looked so different, one would have almost thought they were twins. Making Kelly's best friend Maddie jealous at first, until she accepted that Tony wasn't going anywhere and she actually liked having him play with them.

Jethro had to be away from home more often that he'd like to. Spending time on the sea, away from his girls and boy, was becoming worse than torture and he was seriously considering the change of his career. Even going so far as thinking about asking if Tom had any job for him.

Hating the idea of having to leave his family alone at home, he was at least pleased to know Mike, his retired old boss, was looking after them and when he wasn't there, one of Tom's men or he himself spent time in there and even Ducky still loved visiting the family.

So far everything seemed to be going well and even DiNozzo had disappeared from the face of earth it seemed. Most likely living overseas now.

More than two years had gone without anything happening and they were getting comfortable. Maybe that's the reason things went so wrong. They became too comfortable and forgot the possible threat.

The kids were now ten years old.

Other than few traits from Jethro, Kelly was becoming more and more like her mother and surprisingly Tony was becoming so much like Jethro. So much that it was sometimes hard to believe the kid hadn't been born into their family.

His blonde hair had started to become darker and he wasn't any longer the shortest one in the family, but was now one inch taller than Kelly. Much to his joy.

He still didn't speak about his life before becoming Gibbs, but his night terrors, which still hadn't completely gone away, told perhaps more than his words ever could.

The more time he spent with them, the more Tony had started smiling and showing his very own prankster side to them. Much to both annoyance and delight of Shannon and Jethro. Kelly simply enjoyed it, as she was never the target of the pranks. Maddie was whole another issue though...

It was another summer and Tony was 'the man in the house' as he proudly declared whenever he could. After all, that's what his dad had told him whenever he went to work. Spending long times on the sea. Now was one of those times and the family was waiting him to soon return home.

"Mom? Are you sure dad is coming today?" Kelly asked again. Fourth time during the last hour.

Shannon sighed and wiped her hands dry after washing the dishes. Having given up trying to get the kids cooperate with helping her. It really didn't work out when they knew Jethro could come any moment.

"You know how it is with the work on the seas... We can never be completely sure at which moment he'll come... But he will come soon. I promise you that sweetie..."

"Will this really be his last time going away?" Kelly asked hopefully.

"I am sure." Shannon smiled and glanced towards her son, who had been unnaturally quiet for days now.

"Tony... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... Mom... Can't we go to city to wait dad in there..?"

"You know there's too many people there at this time of the year... Why?"

"It's just..." Tony shrugged.

"I don't think we should be home today..."

"And why is that?"

"Uhm... Gut feeling..."

Shannon chuckled. "You already working with your own gut feelings, are you Tony boy? Daddy will be proud to hear that."

Tony stood up suddenly. Angry. "You're not taking me seriously! We must go! Mom! _Please_..."

Shannon studied her son quietly for a moment before she smiled softly. Anything for her children... "Alright... Go and bring the basket. At least I'm going to make sure we have enough food with us. The prices they have in that city is just insane..."

Tony beamed, running off. "Love you mom!"

"Love you too Tony..." Shannon smiled and then turned towards Kelly.

"Kelly sweetie... Could you please go and get our..."

"Mom?" Kelly turned around and then seeing her mother looking pale, she got worried.

"Kelly... Go hide and don't come out, no matter what... Alright?"

"Mom..?" She was starting to get scared, but one look from her mother and she ran into her room, hiding under her bed.

Shannon took out the nearest thing she could, kitchen knife, as the front door was kicked open. "What do you think you're doing here!?"

The man looked at her. "I've been sent to teach you a lesson."

"Who sent you!?" Shannon pointed the man with her knife. Only to have her eyes widen in shock as she heard the loud noise and then felt the pain, second before she fell down on the floor. Dead before she even touched the floor.

The moment she heard the gun shot, Kelly couldn't stop the scream that escaped her mouth. Squeezing her eyes close tightly, she tried holding back her sobs as he heard the heavy steps coming closer to her room. Please, please, please... She formed with her mouth as the door was kicked open. Two heart beats later she was no more.

* * *

In all his life Jethro had never beat an animal. Right now however he was beating the horse he was on, to get it move faster and faster.

His mind kept replaying the scene over and over again. How he had stepped off the ship, greeting Mike with wide smile. There had been serious look on his old boss's face and somehow he had known. Known before the words even left Mike's mouth. '_They're dead. I'm sorry Jethro... Your family was murdered last night..._'

If only he had been on time... If only... _If only._..

Dropping down before the horse had even stopped, Jethro didn't stay to check whether the horse stopped or not. He ran straight in the house. Ignoring Ducky's pleading that he'd wait before going in. Ignored Tom's shout at him.

There was so much blood. So much of _their_ blood... Looking up, Jethro snarled between his teeth. "Where... Where are they? Tell me! Where the h*ll are they! My girls! Where..!"

"Jethro..." Ducky's voice was calm, but it only served to anger Jethro even more.

"Don't you Jethro me, Duck! Where are they!?"

Ducky sighed. Knowing there was nothing stopping the man. "Come... But Jethro... You should hear something... And calm down first..."

"Later! I... I need to... I need to see them... God!"

It was like he was sleep walking or someone else was controlling his body as he walked slowly after Ducky, in his and Shannon's bedroom.

There they were. Side by side. His girls... Shannon... His lovely Shannon... With a hole in the middle of her face... And Kelly... His sweet, beautiful girl... Big gun wound through her small body. What was even worse however, were the dried tears on her small face.

"Jethro!" Ducky rushed, together with Mike, who had finally made it there, taking hold of the man as his legs refused to hold him up and at the same time everything went dark.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Jethro thought for a moment he had seen a dream. The worst possible nightmare. Then he smelled it. Stronger than ever before in his life. The smell of blood. _Their_ blood...

He started crying. Harder than ever before and he didn't even hear the words Ducky, Mike or anyone else spoke. He didn't feel the gentle hand brushing through his hair.

And most of all, he didn't remember or see the small boy, standing on the doorway. Covered in blood. With his green eyes void of any emotion. Empty, lifeless.

* * *

It was two days later, after they had buried the girls and Jethro was sobering up from his drunken state. Having locked himself in the basement, where he destroyed the boat he had been making.

Finally, much to the relief of Ducky, Mike, Tom and fourth person, Jethro finally came out. Looking like a drunkard living on the streets, rather than himself.

"Who did it?" There was dark look on his face.

"Jethro..." Ducky started.

"Leroy..."

For a moment Jethro stared at the fourth person, blank look on his face. "Dad? What the h*ll are you doing here?"

Jackson Gibbs grimaced. "I'm your father... Of course I came..."

"I don't need you here. Go away." Turning to the other men, Jethro repeated his previous words.

"Who did it?"

"Jethro... You don't need to know it... There's something more important you have to know..."

"The h*ll can be more important than this!?" Jethro exploded.

"Now tell me, who the h*ll did this!?"

"Let me handle this..." Mike said, looking at the other men.

"The h*ll you will! Get your hands off me!" Jethro screamed, but after not eating for few days, only drinking alcohol when he _did_ drink something, not sleeping and full of grief, he was weaker than he had been since his early days in his childhood.

Mike took strong hold of the furious man and dragged him outside the house and in the woodshed. The only place he knew they'd be alone from the prying ears and eyes. "Listen to me now..."

"If you're not going to tell me who did this, you better keep your d*mn mouth shut!" Jethro snarled, but sat down. After kicking down bunch of firewood, which he didn't remember filling the place with in a very long time.

Mike swallowed. How the h*ll could he live with the guilt? How could he tell that the reason his family had been without protection was because he had gotten drunk and spent the day and night with some woman he had picked up on the street?

"I know who did it." And how could he tell that he had gotten the name from his son.

A boy, which the man seemed to have forgotten completely. A boy who had walked right into the body of his mother and witnessed the murder of his sister, unable to do anything, while he hadn't been killed. A boy who had walked on his own to Ducky, to tell his family was killed. A boy who's last words had been chilling, before he became completely mute.

'_I guess I'm not even worth to be killed with them._'

Swallowing down the emotions which wanted to come out with the memories, Mike closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"_Who_? Mike, tell me... Please, tell me..."

"It was some man called Hernandez... It seems he's the servant of... _Jethro_!" Mike called after the man who hadn't listened more. He had gotten the name and it was enough for him. He'll hunt down the bastard and avenge the murder of his girls!

"Jethro!"

He ran into the house and went straight to his rifle and barely stopped long enough to pack up some money, food and water, and _bourbon_, with him.

"Dad..?" The voice was so quiet no one heard him, but it was the first sound coming out his mouth for a while. Someone had washed him clean long ago and he was wearing clean clothes. No signs of the blood which had been on him before.

Tony stood there, watching silently as Jethro was preparing for something.

"Dad... Daddy... Where... Where are you going..? Don't go... _Please_..."

Jethro's mind didn't even register the words as he muttered absent mindedly. "I must go. I can't stay here..."

As he ran out, ignoring the yells from the other men when they finally noticed what he was doing. Taking the nearest horse, he took off. Wondering what it was that he had forgotten. Thinking it was something he'd be able to buy once he remembered it, Jethro kept riding.

Tony stood outside the house. Staring after Jethro even after the man was long gone. He stood there for hours, until someone came to take him inside when it had started to rain.

That night he became very sick little boy. In high fever and unable to breath, he became delirious and kept calling for his dad. Asking why he didn't love him anymore and did he blame him. It was the closest he had ever been to death and there seemed to be nothing anyone could do.

Ducky, the sweet doctor, wept when no one was looking. It was the first time someone had to make sure he took care of himself as he barely left Tony's side the whole time.

Few days later, the fever broke down and although the boy still had trouble with breathing, things seemed to be getting better, much to the relief of the people never leaving his side.

That was their mistake. Letting their guard down, they thought it was safe for them all to get some rest.

The next time they woke up, Tony was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**PART 4:**

Riding in the town, Jethro was pleased with himself. Five months. It had taken him five months to track down the bastard. He hadn't asked any questions from the man, only asked someone to point the man to him and he had shot him the moment he had been alone.

Now, as he dropped down in front of Ducky's house, he had nagging feeling at the back of his mind, which hadn't left him ever since he took off. There was something important he had forgotten.

"Duck!" He greeted the moment he saw the doctor, walking outside.

"Gibbs..." Ducky answered coldly, much to the shock of Jethro. Ducky _never_ called him Gibbs.

"So you finally decided to crawl out of your hole. Took you long enough." And Ducky never spoke like that to anyone...

"Ducky... What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_!?" Ducky yelled out, only to stop when the people on the street stopped to stare at them.

"Come..." Without waiting to see whether Jethro followed him or not, Ducky went back inside, sending his assistant on very long break.

Jethro spoke again the moment they were alone. "Okay, Duck... Talk... What have I done to make you angry? Surely even you understand my need to kill the man who murdered my family?"

"I do understand, oh believe me. I do understand. However... In the middle of your own grief, you forgot that you're not alone. That you're not the one this all hit the hardest..."

Jethro frowned, confused. "What are you talking about? And don't even dare say it's my dad you're talking about."

"No... It's not your father."

Ducky's angry face softened, but only slightly. "Jethro... Let's go to your house..."

Jethro went stiff. "I'm not going there again. I can't. I _won't_."

"Well I'm sorry Jethro, but you have no choice. You will come or you will come kicking and screaming. Or I can always drug you. You do know I can be fast when I need to be."

"Ducky..." Jethro was now pleading.

"We are going."

* * *

Jethro stood outside his home. He couldn't go inside. The place had been destroyed by the memory of their blood. The memory of their ugly death.

"Ducky... Why are you doing this to me..?"

"It's something you have to do..."

Scowling, Jethro finally opened the door as he stepped inside. At first he only stood right at the door, but then he slowly started moving around the house as his memories of the girls came rushing back in his mind, only to be destroyed then by that last, bloody, memory.

"Was your revenge worth it, Jethro..?" Ducky asked quietly behind Jethro, startling the man. When had he followed him..?

Jethro was quiet for a long time, until he finally let out shuddering breath. "No... They're... It'll never bring them back..."

Walking towards Kelly's room, he stopped suddenly. Staring at the closed door of the guestroom. Frowning, he opened the door. His hand was trembling for some reason as he did so. Instead of the guestroom, he was faced with a child's room. How was that possible? Kelly's room was the other one and... She liked girly things... This room...

Gasping his breath in shock as he suddenly had a flash of memory. _Startling green eyes looking at him_. Then another. _Biggest smile he had ever seen and the soft giggle_. And another. '_Dad... Daddy... Where... Where are you going..? Don't go... Please..._'

Ducky took hold of the man as his legs gave out. Helping him on the bed, Ducky looked at the man with sadness. Looked as he broke down once more.

"Oh GOD... Ducky... What have I done..?" Jethro looked up, his blue eyes wide with pure terror.

"Jethro..."

"Ducky... Please tell me I haven't ruined everything... Where is he... Where's Tony? Where's... Where's my boy..?"

"He's gone..."

"_Gone_..? No... Not him too... Ducky, not him too..!"

"Jethro! Please calm down! He's not dead. Well, he did almost die after you left. Got sick so bad we lost all hope that he would make through it alive. Kept calling for you..."

"_Where is he_, Ducky..."

"The moment he got better and we thought it was safe for us to get some rest and that he'd be still too weak to go anywhere... He was gone the next morning... Seems that he's not only good at running, but hiding and disappearing as well..."

"Ducky... What have I done..? What _have_ I done..."

Ducky stared at the younger man, looking years older than he should. And had he always had that small part of gray on his head..? He wanted to feel sorry for the man, and he did, but he was still also unable to forgive the man just yet. He would, but he couldn't do it yet.

"You went after the wrong man, Jethro. Sure Hernandez was the one pulling the trigger... But he was only following the orders of someone else..."

Jethro looked sharply up when he heard that. "_What_..? What are you saying..?"

Ducky sighed. "Had you stayed long enough, you would have found out... He worked for DiNozzo family. He was sent by DiNozzo senior..."

"What!? Wait... How do you know that?"

Ducky hesitated.

"Duck... What are you not telling me..?"

"Tony... The boy told us..."

Jethro froze. "But how does he..?"

"Jethro! Let me finish talking without you opening your d*mn mouth for a chance!"

Jethro's eyes widened in shock. Ducky never used cuss words... Well unless it was with some scientific words...

"It was that same night it happened. I was ready to go in bed when I heard some commotion outside. As I went to see what was causing it and opened my door... There he was... Standing in front of my door, Lord only knows for how long. Covered in blood from head to toes. His eyes... That poor boy was in the worst case of shock I've ever seen... Yet somehow he managed to tell me what happened... How Shannon had sent him to get some basket, only to hear the gun go off. Going back, he had walked into Shannon, tripping right over her body... Seeing the man go towards Kelly's room, he was only in time to see the man murder her. Heard her crying."

"Why... Why didn't he... The man... Why...?"

"I don't know, but it seems he did see our boy. Sadly the poor boy took it as unsaid message from his father that he wasn't even worth to be killed with them. He himself said it. It was the last time we heard him speak to us... Before that however he let us know he knew the man... Worked for his father..."

Looking at the distraught man, crying silently, Ducky spoke again. Quietly, so Jethro almost missed the words. "He blames himself you know... That they're dead..."

"What?" Jethro looked up again.

"Why would he think that!?"

Ducky snapped back, angry again. "Your behavior, before leaving, proved it to him! Jethro... You did worse kind of damage than his birth father ever could..."

Jethro, already drowning in the overwhelming guilt, stared at him.

"You gave him hope... A child, who obviously hadn't known the meaning of happiness before meeting you people... And then you took it away..."

And with that, the last walls went crashing down and Jethro started sobbing, with Ducky holding his younger friend in his arms.

"Don't lose hope, Jethro... We can still find him. _You_ can still find him. So don't lose the hope..."

And Jethro only cried harder. He couldn't see any hope. The victorious feeling he had felt only hours before, was gone and replaced by deepest form of shame and guilt. And disgust towards his own actions.

* * *

**PART 5:**

Ten years. _Ten years_ of dealing with the loss and Jethro's hair was completely silvery gray now. He didn't even dare to look in the mirror to face all the years showing their lines on his face now. Each of them a reminder to him.

For first couple of years of doing nothing else, other than searching for Tony and drinking himself numb, he started working for Tom Morrow and by now he had long ago lost the hope of finding that last piece of his family again. Tony was gone. His girls were gone. He didn't get along with his father. After the funeral he hadn't even seen him. Shannon's mother was even worst. She not only hadn't spoken a word at the funeral, she was obviously blaming him. Which, to him, was with a good reason.

Mike was gone, in somewhere. Which made Jethro angry and disgusted. After realizing the man hadn't been there for his family, he had wanted to hunt down Mike's *ss, but this time he had focused on things that mattered the most. Trying to find his son. DiNozzo senior hadn't returned either.

There was now new people in his life. Some trying to become part of his family.

Like the new girl in town, Abby. And as much as he loved her and she called herself his favorite and he didn't have a heart to say otherwise, it was untrue. No one could ever become number one after his family.

Dead or not. Gone or not. He couldn't bear to think about replacing anyone of them, no matter how much he might like someone. It felt like betrayal he didn't have right to do. Not when he already had let his family down by not being there for him. He didn't deserve another one.

Sure he _had_ tried it, but after his last failed marriage, he had given up even trying. His third divorce, much to the amusement of the people in town.

Riding through the city of Baltimore, Jethro felt the way he usually felt towards most cases. No real passion for solving any of them. Sure he did work hard on them, but it was only cases which reminded him of his family, when he truly put his whole being into the work.

This was not one of those times as he jumped off the horse. Seeing the back of some man, he raised his voice. "Hey! You! Where is your sheriff?"

The man turned around and gave him once over look before shrugging. "Why should I know..? Just walk around, I'm sure eventually you find it..."

Jethro was about to bark something to the man, but he was gone before he had time to do anything.

Looking at the busy streets of Baltimore, he let out a weary sigh. How was he supposed to find anything in a place of this size..?

Going by his gut feeling, Jethro kept walking until he stopped by one big building. If bunch of wanted posters on the wall were anything to go by, this had to be it... Seeing young man studying one of the posters, bounty hunter by the looks of it and very good one by the looks of his far too expensive clothes, Jethro walked over.

"Hey. You. Is this-." His words died on his lips the moment the young man turned around.

Although the hair was much darker now and he was all, so _beautifully_, grown up, those eyes couldn't be anyone else's. He'd never in million years forget those eyes.

Time stood still as the men stared at each other, until the younger one of them broke it with a cheeky grin, although there was almost empty look in his green eyes. "You've become old, _Gibbs_."

Jethro swallowed and then the young man nods.

"Yes. This is the place. If sheriff is the one you're looking for. Just don't mention me. I'm kind of not his favorite person." The cheeky grin got even wider.

As he turned around to leave, Jethro took hold of his arm. "Don't... Please... Don't go... Tony..."

Tony's whole face became emotionless and he watched as Jethro fell down on his knees. Hugging him tightly. Sobbing openly in the middle of the city.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... _I'm really sorry_...Son... I'm sorry... _Sorry_..." Those words were repeated over and over again.

A lone tear escaped the younger man's eye and after that another and soon he was crying with the older man, silently and unmoving.

The city kept moving around them. Big and busy as it was, no one even noticed the two men. Both crying while the other one could only keep on uttering the same words over and over again.

_The End?_


	3. Goldilocks And The Three Bears P2

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, follows and other messages!**

**Here's the sequel to the last story. Hope it's good enough. There was so many ways to write this and I had hard time choosing which road to take...**

**I literally wrote this chapter whenever I felt like it. Little bit here and there... Adding to the story when the "mood was right".**

**_LAG:_ Thank you and I agree, he totally would..! And those two stories actually were the reason I wanted to do _these_ stories in the first place... So it is more than likely that I will be using those. No idea what kind of stories my messed up head will end up making out of them though. We'll see... Most likely I won't be even writing anything related to the original story that came in my head that lead to this... It was far too crazy...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

**PART 6:**

He was walking through the dusty streets of the city, without really looking where he was going. It might have been noisy around him, but it made no difference. He was deaf to the world. Just as the world had been both deaf and blind towards him throughout all his life.

It was almost ironic. Although he wasn't running and this sure wasn't forest, the buildings and the people all around him felt almost just as suffocating as it had felt in that forest all those years ago.

And even if he was not running, but kept his steady and almost too calm steps, in his mind he was screaming and running faster than he had been running back then.

He did not have to see it to know the person following him was not going to leave him alone anytime soon, if ever. He was not sure how to feel about that.

He had seen the looks of hurt and agony on the man's face the moment he pulled free and walked away. But what could they say to each other? Other than the sorry, which the older man kept saying to the point he was now sick of hearing it.

It was funny really. At one point in his life he had actually _wanted_ to hear those words coming from the man's mouth. Now that he heard them...

It was no use. They might have been father and son once upon a time, but it's been already ten years now. They had both changed. _He_ had changed. Good Lord! Was it really that much? Ten years...

He stopped walking and so did the man following him. He could feel the eyes on him. Those ice blue eyes which long time ago were able to make him feel safe and wanted. _Loved_... Even now it was the only time in his life he had been happy.

The man spoke to him. In that pained voice still. Pleading. "Tony... Please... I know I don't deserve it, but... Please, son... Talk to me. I mean, _really_ talk to me. Don't avoid me with some bulls*it. I want to talk to you. Few hours. An hour. Few minutes. Then I'll be gone... If that's... If that's what you really want..."

"Gibbs..." Tony turned around and didn't miss the flinch on the man's face when he used that name.

"Gibbs. Things are different now."

"I know..."

"You can't think I would want to come anywhere near that place again..."

"I know..."

"I'm not that same little boy anymore..."

"I _know_..."

Tony narrowed his eyes. He hadn't missed the little too long hesitation before the answer. "I mean it Gibbs. I'm different now. Things... happened and I had to learn to survive."

He got long silence, but at least the man wasn't trying to lie to him again...

"I've got room in the fanciest place here..."

Tony was glad he didn't have to say more as his unsaid invitation was delivered successfully.

Walking side by side, the men didn't look at each other. Both deep in their own thoughts.

It really had to be some kind of joke... His son, _Tony_, staying in a place like... _this_? Jethro narrowed his eyes dangerously at the women getting little too close and friendly with the young man. Then he stepped forward and grabbed the boy's arm, whispering. "Tony... You do realize what kind of place this is..?"

Tony shrugged. "Look. It's not like I'm sleeping with them. They're simply friendly enough to offer me a free room to stay in. As a payment, I keep them safe from the worst kind of customers. The girls are more like big sisters to me. I couldn't possibly have any sort of 'bedroom fun' in here."

"They're obviously hitting on you! Trying to... to..." Jethro swallowed hard.

"You do know how-?"

"I know where the babies come from. I don't need to hear that lecture at this age, Gibbs."

"No... That's not what I... Tony... You can't stay here..."

"Really? And who's stopping me? It sure as h*ll is not going to be you!"

"Hey!" Before he knew what his hand was doing, Jethro had head slapped Tony.

"Watch your mouth!"

"Why? It's not like _you_ ever had problem with swearing!"

The men glared at each other. Neither willing to give in. It was only after they started getting too much attention from the harlots and their 'customers' that they moved in Tony's small room, which really was just a small bedroom with nothing but one narrow bed and on the floor there was some kind of traveling bag.

"What? Something wrong with my room?"

"It's small... and there's no lock on the door."

Tony sighed. Of course he would notice that of all the things, ignoring the other obvious things, like the fact that a house like this was never quiet.

"And it's... _noisy_." Jethro added finally. Unsure how he was supposed to describe the too loud moaning in the room right above them. And the way the bed up there was making creaking noises and...

"Tony... If it's money, I'm sure I can-"

"I have plenty of money, thank you."

"Then why stay in a place like this?"

"I have my reasons." Tony's whole demeanor was screaming to leave the matter alone, but Jethro, having earned the rightful title of being a bastard during the ten years, was unwilling to step back.

"What reasons? Are you hiding from someone?"

Jethro's eyes widened when he realized from the silence and blank loon on Tony's face that he had gotten it right.

"Who? Son... Who are you hiding from?"

Tony had remained quiet and he sat down on the bed, taking off his boots and socks. Angry that Jethro couldn't let the thing be. Angry that he had the nerve to call him son. Throwing his other boot on the floor, barely missing Jethro, he let out his anger and hurt which he had been holding inside him for years.

"You! I'm hiding from _you_! Don't think I don't know how you kept trying to find me!" Ok, it wasn't really the whole truth, but he didn't feel like the man deserved to know anything.

Jethro visibly flinched. Sure, he deserved it, but...

"Son..." Jethro's eyes widened when he saw Tony's feet, his left one. The kid was missing one toe, the smallest one.

"What... What happened?"

Looking back at Tony, his _son_, didn't matter how the things now were, Jethro thought he saw for a moment pained look crossing the boy's face.

"It was the price I had to pay." Tony answered, trying to sound like it was nothing.

"What price? For what?" Jethro started getting angry. Just thinking about someone _doing_ this to _his_ son...

"When did this happen? Where? Why?"

Tony shrugs. Feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. He didn't really like to remember those things. "After I left home..."

He closed his eyes. No, that's not what he wanted to say... "After I left your place."

Jethro went pale the moment he realized it had been when his boy had been just a child. It had already been unbearable for him to think that someone might have done this to Tony while he was grown up like this. Now...

"Ten years ago?"

Tony nods. Fiddling with the end of the old and worn blanket on the bed.

"But you were just... Just a..."

"Would you just stop it now! It's over! Past! Ancient history! It's just one lousy toe and I would be very happy if you didn't keep on bringing back bad memories! I've been running away from them for _years_ now!"

Jethro stared at him during the rant and then saw something in there which softened the look on his face greatly. Hurt. Loneliness. _His_ Tony. No... Didn't matter what the boy said... This almost man, son of his... He hadn't changed. Not really. He was still there, not even too deep. His boy. His Tony.

Sitting on the bed, next to Tony, he ignored the way the young man was scowling at him.

"I'm sorry..." He finally said. Weary and more exhausted than he had even realized he really was. When was the last time he had truly slept well? It was when he last time slept with his whole family near him...

"I'm sorry that I... That I forgot you..." He finally said it and at the same time he found himself again reliving that day in his head. '_Dad... Daddy... Where... Where are you going..? Don't go... Please..._' And that look on his son's little face...

Those last days kept on haunting him every night and too often during the days also. And not just because of the murder of his wife and daughter. Somehow the biggest impact was left on him by the moment he walked away from the only good thing which he still had. It took years for him to admit it to himself why it was so. Guilt. It was because he had caused it. He had made it happen. It was all on him. He didn't have anyone to hunt down and kill unlike with Shannon's and Kelly's murderer. He couldn't avenge his son's pain. He could do nothing, because it was all on him...

"I let you down, son... But I want to explain... I owe you at least that much... I want you to understand... It had nothing to do with you. Do you understand me? _Nothing_."

Ignoring, for now, his son's obvious unbelief towards anything he said, Jethro kept talking. It was all he could do. "I never stopped loving you. Never. It's just... The moment I saw Kelly and Sha- your mom. The moment I saw them... I lost it. I couldn't think. The only thought I had in my head from that moment on was revenge... It made me forget everything else... I know it's not an excuse, but you have to believe me... It had nothing to do with you... I loved you no less..."

"Believe you?" Tony finally spoke.

"_Believe_ you?" He repeated.

"How the h*ll am I supposed to believe in anything you say after what you did! You broke your word! You said you'd never... That you'd never..." He couldn't finish as his voice broke down.

"Son..."

"Don't touch me!" Tony snarled when Jethro tried putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me! You _promised_ me no one would hurt me! _Semper fi_, that's what you kept repeating me time and time again! You said you'd never leave me behind! You told me... that you _loved_ me... You broke every d*mned word! You let people hurt me, _you_ hurt me! You left me behind, walked out of that d*mn door and never looked back! Not once! Didn't even slow down! Not a moment of hesitation! Do you have _any idea_ how it felt?! And then you... You never found me again..."

At this point there were tears on both their faces. Neither of them noticing it.

"I tried, son... I swear, I tried... I tried finding you until there were no trails left. After that I kept on going through any clues I had and kept on asking people if they had heard anything for years to this point... I never... I never truly stopped looking..."

"Keep your d*mn hands off me! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Jethro ignored the screaming. He was first time thankful for all the other noise in the building that pretty much covered it all.

He ignored the use of language, which he was sure to address again later on.

He ignored the fists which were sure to leave their mark on him later. He would be surely having at least one black eye by tomorrow. His kid had grown so strong...

After much fighting, crying, cursing and screaming from the young man's mouth, Jethro finally managed to restrain the very upset young man in his arms. He was holding so tightly he was afraid he'd end up hurting the kid.

Tony kept on struggling and throwing insults and at one point he even tried to bite Jethro, who luckily noticed it in time to avoid it from happening.

Neither of the men knew how long it took, but eventually Tony started getting tired. So tired in fact, that he went almost limp in the strong and warm arms. Arms that long time ago were carrying him around. Arms that used to mean safety and love. Father's arms. No, that was wrong. _Dad's arms_. Father to him only meant bad things. Never ending pain.

"I... I really hate you..."

"Shhh... I know you do, son... I know you do..." Jethro spoke softly in the hair. Hair which still was just as soft as it was when Tony had been just a small child.

Although he loosened his hold, he didn't let go. Not when after ten years he finally had his boy in his arms again. Sure, he could be maybe called a man now, but to him... Just one look in those beautiful green eyes of his, and all he could see was that tiny little son of his...

"I love you son..." Jethro kept brushing his trembling fingers through Tony's hair.

"I hate you..."

"I know you do, I know..."

* * *

It was dark and almost silent when Jethro woke up. He must've fallen asleep at some point...

_Tony_..! He almost sat, but relaxed the moment he felt something heavy laying on top of him and still in his arms. Tony was still there... It hadn't been a dream... His son was here and he didn't care what he may have promised or what it would cost him... He wasn't going to let him go again...

"Never again... You hear me son? Never again am I making that mistake... I won't let anyone hurt you ever again..." Jethro whispered fiercely. Although he knew no one but him would hear his words.

Brushing his fingers through the soft hair, he took in the scent of the boy, which strangely wasn't so different from what he remembered. Only more mature now. It made him so sad suddenly. How much he had missed from his son's life... Ten years... All the important moments... The first girl he liked... Teaching all the important things of how to become a man... Being there during the times when his son needed a dad to look after him... To hold during those night terrors of his...

So much... He had missed too much...

Tony moved in his sleep and made a whimpering sound, only to calm down soon after, feeling safe in the so familiar arms. Had he been awake, he would have denied it though.

Jethro, noticing this, couldn't stop the wide smile spreading on his face. Ten years, that's how long ago it had been when he had smiled like that for the last time.

"Please... Let me make up everything... All the wrongs which I did to you... Give me a chance..."

Jethro spent rest of the night with his eyes open. Too afraid to fall asleep. Too afraid that once he would open his eyes again, Tony would be gone once again.

* * *

He woke up slowly and barely even noticed the strong grip holding him down. He was feeling safe. Something which he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Feeling the fingers brushing through his hair continuously made Tony snuggle closer to the mass of warmth under him. It was then that all the memories from the last night came rushing back in his mind and he opened his eyes.

"Shhh... Take it easy... Don't want to make us both fall off the bed..."

Forcing himself free, Tony stood up. Wobbling slightly with his head all mush from the sleep.

"Don't." He said when Jethro was about to steady him.

Compared to the noise before, the building was almost deadly silent in the morning. He hated it. He hated it because now he could hear his thoughts. He didn't want to think.

Jethro sat back on the bed and kept his silence for a long time. Giving the young man time to wake up properly.

"I have no right, I know that. But I beg you, give me one more chance. Just one. That's all I'm asking. I'll even get on my knees if I have to. Tony... Son... Come home with me. Please... At least for a while..."

After pacing around the tiny room, Tony finally sat down, next to Jethro.

"I'm sorry..." He spoke quietly. So quietly that Jethro wasn't at first sure he had heard it right.

"Sorry? You have no reason to apologize..."

"I didn't mean what I said... I don't... I don't hate you... I couldn't... I want to... But I can't..."

Hesitating just for a moment, Jethro put his hand on Tony's shoulder. Once again he was thrown back by the change. His boy had grown so big...

"Come home with me, Tony..."

* * *

**PART 7:**

Riding side by side on their horses, Jethro had to smile as he looked at his boy, Tony. Riding on that horse with elegant ease and at the same time looking like a cowboy who had seen life.

That thought made his smile falter and ultimately change into a frown. He still didn't know anything about Tony's life. Not before he came to them and certainly not after he disappeared. It was obvious to his trained eyes that the young man hadn't had easy life before and even after that short period of time living with them.

Looking at the blue sky above them, Jethro found himself silently praying for things to end up well between them. Maybe even a chance to go back in time and change the wrong choices he had made. Or perhaps for this all to be a very long and horrible nightmare and he'd wake up, with his whole family still there to greet him in the morning...

_Shannon_... Jethro formed the name with his mouth and like so often during the years, he spoke to her. How badly he had messed things up. Begging for her forgiveness.

"Gibbs." The almost too silent voice spoke him out of the painful moment of his.

Jethro smiled sadly at the emotionless look staring back at him. It had been that way since they left Baltimore, days ago. After he had practically begged and nearly gone down on his knees, something anyone knowing him in these days would never believe to have happened, Tony had agreed to come home with him. Well saying 'agreed' might be bit too much, if the look of extreme distaste on Tony's face was anything to go by.

"We're almost there." Jethro spoke.

"Yes. I am aware of that, but it's not what I asked." Tony said and only then Jethro realized that he must have been asked something, which he had not heard.

"I was wondering if your business in Baltimore wasn't that important?"

Jethro froze. "D*mn it!"

He had completely forgotten it. He was supposed to meet with the sheriff there. Now how was he supposed to explain this to Morrow? Not that his reason wasn't good enough...

A sound of soft laughter snapped him out of his musings.

"I'm glad my displeasure brings you joy..." Jethro snorts, unable to stop the wide smile spreading on his face at the sound of his son's laughter. Although so much more mature now, it still had that same sound to it as it had been long ago. A sparkle which made his heart swell whenever he heard it.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much." Tony finally said.

"I'm sure Fornell will come to you instead... Just don't tell him we know each other. Like I said, I'm not exactly his favorite person."

Jethro looked at him with interest. "And why is that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm always on his way. You know, I am bounty hunter after all. He prefers to catch the criminals in his own way, but usually I'm always faster and I have my own methods catching them. Did you know that although it says 'wanted dead or alive', they won't really thank you if you bring in a dead guy? I can't even count all the times Fornell has tried to lock me up instead."

Jethro chuckled. He had noticed the same thing with his own work. Then he got more serious.

"Bounty hunter, eh?" He wasn't sure how to feel about that. Just thinking about his son living a life like that... And obviously with no one to watch his back either... A lone rider... Just like he was, but didn't mean he had to like it...

"Hey, I'm a big boy now 'pops'." Tony said, not seeing the way Jethro's head perked up.

Not a daddy or dad, but it was a start, right? Jethro swallowed the lump forming in his throat and focused on the road ahead them.

* * *

"Abigail. Sit down. Jethro should be back soon." Ducky spoke to the raven haired young woman spacing in his house.

"But Ducky... Something's different this time. I can _feel _it. What if he's hurt? I mean more hurt than usually?"

"Abigail..." Ducky sighs, shaking his head.

"And why did he have to leave like that without saying anything? I mean we're family, right?"

Ducky smiled sadly. Family was very sore spot to Jethro and had it been anyone else forcing the subject on him over and over again, that someone would have gotten seriously hurt or never heard from him again. Or both.

Hesitating for a moment, Ducky spoke. "Abigail... You do know Jethro cares about you dearly, right?"

Abigail, or Abby to most people, stopped her pacing. "What are you not telling me, Ducky?"

Before Ducky had chance to answer, his young assistant rushed inside the house. Stuttering as he tried to form the words in his mouth.

"Take a deep breath and calm down, mr Palmer." Ducky spoke to the young man, who blushes furiously and nods.

"It's mr Gibbs. He's back."

Abby lets out a happy squeal and hurries outside, only to stop soon after. Seeing Jethro wasn't alone.

"Jethro!" Ducky walked closer to the two horses. Both the horses and the men were exhausted.

"You're back early. How did it go?" He eyed the now fading coloring around Jethro's eye with interest.

"About that..." Jethro hesitated and looked as Tony jumped on the ground. He followed the example soon after. Only he didn't jump.

"And who might this young man be?" Ducky smiled and studied the young man standing there, staring back at him wordlessly.

"Jethro?" Ducky spoke again. This time question in his voice. He had his suspicions, but he had to make sure Jethro was aware of it first.

"Yes..." Jethro simply said. Having understood the unsaid question and unable to say much else. With that lump forming in his throat again.

"Oh... My boy... My dear boy..." Ducky's eyes were filled with unshed tears as he walked towards the young man, who was trying very hard hiding his emotions.

"Anthony..." Ducky pulled Tony into a hug, which the young man returned without hesitation. Something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Jethro, who had his trembling hand on Tony's shoulder.

The obviously special moment between the three of them was cut short by the voice of their sheriff.

"Jethro!" Morrow rushed past the few people blocking his way.

"You're back early."

"So I've been told..." Jethro smiled slightly. Wondering how he should explain that he hadn't even seen Fornell.

"So? How did it go?" Tom Morrow asked, sounding awfully impatient.

"Well... About that..."

"Thomas... This... Do you see this young man here? Do you recognize him?" Ducky spoke. Turning Tony around to face the man.

Tom looked confused and shook his head. "No. Should I?"

At this point Tony stepped forward, holding out his hand, which Tom took. Still looking confused and trying to figure out how he was supposed to know this young man.

"Anthony DiNozzo."

Jethro flinched. DiNozzo. Not Gibbs...

"DiNozzo? Anthony? No... I'm afraid I can't rememb- _Oh?_" Tom's eyes went almost huge and first time he noticed how familiar the young man looked.

"Yeah. 'Oh'." There was cheeky smile on Tony's face and Tom found himself smiling, although confused. Now that smile he recognized... The d*mn kid had given him gray hairs...

"Tony?"

"The one and only."

"My... Well... Look at you... Aren't you just..."

"Gorgeous?" Tony flashed blinding smile and Tom chuckled. Well, at least the kid wasn't modest...

"Big. Grown up. Almost adult now. You're now what? Twenty years old?"

Tony put a hand over his heart and faked hurt. "What? _Almost_? I'll have you know that I'm all adult. I can show my- _Ow_!"

Jethro had been listening and watching, feeling very much left out. It was only when his son didn't seem to be having any kind of problem heading the conversation into inapropriate things, that he moved. Or rather his hand had moved and before he knew it, he had head slapped the kid. Cursing himself over it. At this rate he really was going to push him away even faster...

Tony glared, rubbing the back of his head. "What the h*ll do you think you're doing, old man?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth or I will wash it with soap!" Jethro barked before he had time to stop himself.

"Really? I'd like to see you trying, _dad_." Had he not sneered it, Jethro would have felt happy to hear it.

Jethro opened his mouth to say something again, or maybe apologize, he wasn't sure anymore. Tony was faster.

"As I was saying... I can show you my _gun_. We can have a shooting match whenever you want to." He was talking to Tom again.

"Ah. That's alright..." Tom said. Uncertain how to deal with this situation, which felt like something that could blow up on their faces.

Ducky saved the day. Or at least for those at the shooting range. Too close to the father and son.

"My dear boy... What if you and Jethro go home now? I'm sure you two have much to discuss. I will come and visit you two later and then we can all talk."

"I don't-" Tony began.

"See you later, Ducky." Jethro nods and glares at Tony, _daring_ him to argue back.

As the two left, Abby finally stepped forward.

"Ducky! What just happened? Who was he? And Gibbs didn't even notice me!" And that was what was upsetting her the most. To have been like air which Jethro hadn't even noticed, although he must have known she was there.

"Now... My dear girl... Let us go back inside and then I can perhaps explain this to you..."

* * *

Opening the door, Jethro stepped inside the house. Only the he noticed that Tony hadn't followed him.

Panicking, he rushed outside. The relief which he felt, when he saw Tony standing there, was beyond words.

"Tony. What's wrong? Come inside..." Jethro had gone back to the soft and gentle tone when speaking to the kid. It was only then that he noticed that the boy was white as sheet. Green eyes were almost huge and he was trembling.

"Son?"

"I don't... I don't think I can do this... I'm sorry..." Tony whispered and before Jethro had time to realize what was happening, he took off. Running fast.

"Tony!"

* * *

He was running _again_. It seemed as if that was the only thing he was good at. Running.

It was strange. He must have been making awfully lot of noise in the forest while running, yet he didn't hear anything. He only heard his heart beats and his breathing. Although it was all sounding as if it came from far away.

This same forest. How could one place bring him feelings of both terror and love?

Why did I come back? He questioned himself. He had promised to never go back home, to never forgive the hell he had to go through because dad had walked away from him. That hell had been twice as bad than it had been before he met the Gibbs family. Yet somehow all that pain and heart ache had been worth those short moments of happiness. Had he never met them, he would have never known what he had been missing. And that... It had been what had kept him alive all these years.

He missed them... Mom... Kelly... _Dad_... He missed his dad...

Seeing fallen tree, blocking his way, he didn't give it much thought. Distantly he knew he should have, but he was at this point too far gone to be able to think rationally.

Running faster, Tony jumped. It felt amazing. Almost like if he'd have wings. He almost made it over the huge tree trunk, but then just as amazing the moment up in the air had been, it was just as painful falling down on the ground.

Distantly he heard something breaking. A bone, he realized just as the darkness wrapped him into a tight hold. Before it completely took him over however, he thought he heard someone calling him. Then shouting his name. Terrified.

"Dad..."

* * *

His awareness came back slowly and then he wished he could slip back into the darkness. That glorious darkness...

Groaning in the sudden pain, Tony opened his eyes. He was in a bedroom... _His_ bedroom...

"Tony!" Jethro stood up fast. He had almost fallen asleep when he felt the movement and heard the pained voice.

"Sorry..." He whispered, having seen the flinch at the loud voice.

"Wha'hap'n..?" Tony mumbled. Looking around the half dark room. His head hurt and his right leg was killing him and it felt strangely heavy.

"You fell... Hit your head pretty bad and broke your leg..." Jethro whispered and brushed the unruly hair off his son's face.

The moment Tony took off, Jethro had wasted first few seconds admiring the speed and way of running. By the time he had made it in the forest, the young man had been nowhere near to be found and so all he had left was his gut, which luckily had pointed him to the right direction.

The scene which he had to see however... It would surely be haunting him in his sleep for months to come. Laying on the ground, bleeding and looking dead... For a moment Jethro had feared he had lost his son too...

Then he had heard his son calling out to him. Not using any snarky nicknames or calling him Gibbs, but _dad_...

Carrying his now very heavy son back to the house had proven to be awfully hard thing to do. He had grown up indeed...

It was only the arrival of Ducky, that he could put his mind at ease. His son would be just fine. No worries.

Still... Seeing the too pale young man on the bed and now in pain... Jethro wasn't sure if he could trust Ducky's word on this.

"Hey..." Tony spoke, taking a hold of Jethro's hand.

"Sure it... hurts... Bad... But I'll be alright. I've been through... much worse than... this... You remember? Don't you dad?"

Yes. How could he forget? Jethro sat on the bed and gathered his son in his arms. Trying to be as careful as he could with the broken leg.

"It's a memory I can never wipe off..."

They were both silent for a while. Neither not knowing what to say and both comfortable with the silence.

"I missed you, you know..." Tony finally spoke.

"Really?" Jethro felt his heart both swell and break.

"So many times I... For so many years I would look out from the window and wish that you would come to me... To take me home..."

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Jethro whispered in the soft hair. He had lost the count of times he had been apologizing now, but then again, he could never say sorry too many times.

"It's... It's alright I guess..." Tony shrugged slightly.

"I mean you... You had your mess to deal with... I had mine..."

"You were ten years old!"

Tony flinched at the loud noise, booming too close to his ears.

"Sorry..." Jethro mumbled. Frustrated how he couldn't do anything right.

"It's fine..."

"No it's not... What I did to you... It was wrong... Way more than just wrong... I should've... I should've been there... I should have been there for you... Instead of listening Mike and taking off like that... Ducky... Ducky told me you were there when they..."

"I'm sorry..."

Jethro was startled. That hadn't been what he thought he'd hear. "_You're_ sorry? Son, you have nothing to be sorry about. _Nothing_."

"It's my fault. My fault that they are dead. If we had never met... It would be much better..."

"No... No, no... Don't say that..." Jethro frowned, seeing as his words held no weight.

"Why not? _You're_ blaming me."

"What? No, I could never blame you..."

"Then why did you walk away from me? Why does your face look the way it does right now?"

"Tony... The only one you and I both should blame is your father..."

The mention of his 'father' made Tony go stiff and Jethro noticed how he was starting to shut off.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't close me out... Tony... Whatever it may be... No matter how bad... I want to hear it... All of it..."

"Hear what?"

"You know what I'm talking about... What happened to you after you left? H*ll, before we even met. I want to hear all of it. Your life Tony. Tell me about it..."

And talk Tony did. He began from his early childhood days before Jethro. He shared the abuse he lived with. How from the outside his life was all glamor and riches, but how behind closed doors his father was nothing but a drunkard, using his only son as a punching bag. How, while still alive, his mother hadn't been the kind of mom Shannon had been, but he had loved her nevertheless.

Although he never spoke of the moment he found Shannon and Kelly with their murderer, he spoke how he had ran away after Jethro left him. Told how the only place he knew to go back to was his father's place. Although the man himself wasn't there, a servant sent him to him. To overseas.

Seeing his father first time in a long time, he knew he might not make it out alive. Instead of beating however, the bastard had ordered one of his men to cut his little toe off. Calling it a lesson. He, Tony, had actually been glad. A loss of a toe was hardly as bad of a punishment as he thought he'd be getting.

The beatings continued, but as he started growing up, he became much more thick skinned until DiNozzo senior got bored with him and threw him out of his house. Disowning him.

"I was fifteen by then. Alone in a strange land. Living on the streets... And I'm telling you... That is not a life I wish for anyone... After few weeks I became a stowaway..."

"A _stowaway_?"

"There was this ship I had heard would go to America. There was no doubt in my mind then what I had to do."

"Tony... That was stupid and dangerous thing to do..." Jethro shuddered as he knew what some people would do to their stowaways.

Tony laughed. "And I did get caught. On the first day. How pathetic is that?"

Jethro froze in horror.

"Hey. It's alright. The captain of the ship was nice enough to make me work. He even gave me food, a place to sleep and new clothes to wear. We became close friends..."

"Oh. Well, that's good..." Jethro was jealous.

"Ernie was a good man. No need to show such face to me. You would've liked him."

"Was..?"

"He died few years ago... I'll never forget him. I owe him that much..."

"I'm sorry..."

Brushing away that stubborn hair from his son's face, Jethro felt something wet against his hand. He didn't have to see it to know it was tears.

"I miss them so much..."

"Me too, son, me too..." Jethro hugged the young man who was suddenly sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. Years worth of tears. Soon enough he found tears rolling down his own cheeks also.

At the door, without either man noticing it, Ducky turned around, wiping tears from his eyes, and pushed the young woman downstairs with him.

"Let's leave our boys have their moment for now Abigail..."

"It's so sad Ducky... So sad... but they will be alright now, right? I mean now that they are finally together again. They will be fine now?"

"We sure can hope so, we sure can hope so..."

* * *

**PART 8:**

"Need some help with that?"

"No. I can handle this."

Jethro watched, worrying, as Tony stepped outside. In one hand he had a cane, to help keep the weight off his healing leg and on the other hand he was holding a small tower of plates. Somehow that idiot son of his made it safely to the long table outside and put the plates on it.

Sometimes Jethro found himself feeling almost glad the kid had broken that leg of his. Knowing how good he was at running and disappearing, at least he hadn't been able to do it with a broken leg. Then Jethro felt terribly guilty for thinking like that. Even if it was true that all thanks to that, the two of them had been able to spend time together and talk.

During the days with his son, he had been smiling and laughing more than he had since losing his family. It was then that he truly realized how much he had changed and it made his heart ache. He knew then more than ever, he couldn't lose Tony. He could not let his son go. So if Tony by the end of this decided to leave, he would follow him.

"You know, mom would be making a face right now."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are going to make your cowboy steaks. She did always say, it's the only thing you can make."

Jethro growled gruffly. "Then get back to kitchen and start cooking!"

"On it boss!" Tony chuckled and made it back inside without too much trouble.

It scared him how easy it was for the two of them to get along. They had been talking every day. Jethro had even made him talk about that one thing he didn't want to talk about, the murder and what it did to him. He hated the man for making him go through that again. Even if Jethro did apologize later.

Picking up a potato in the kitchen, he began peeling it. Finding soon after how hard the job really was. Not because of his leg, since he was sitting down on a chair, but because of the endless tears rolling down his cheeks again.

It was painful to be back in this house. All the memories were crushing him. Good and bad.

"I miss you two..." Tony whispered, wiping away his tears. Manly tears, he would say. Despite the way even his nose was running.

Hearing the footsteps, Tony grabbed one of the few onions near and started peeling it.

"Everything okay son?" Jethro asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Onions you know..." Tony sniffed, his back at the doorway.

Seeing the obvious lie, but respecting Tony's need for privacy, Jethro took the knife he came there for and left in a hurry.

"D*mn it..." Tony dropped the onion. The d*mn vegetable had only made it worse.

* * *

One by one their guests arrived to the house and soon after sat down behind the long table which Jethro had built in a rush. There were more people in there than at Jethro's and Shannon's wedding. The people were both old and new friends.

The little party had been Abby's idea. A young woman who was little more friendly with both him and Jethro than Tony would like. However, he found himself unable to hate her...

The guests were chatting happily while Jethro, with the help of ever eager Abby and young James Palmer, or Jimmy between friends as the stuttering kid had pointed out to Tony, started carrying the food on the table. And there was plenty of it... Jethro had jokingly pointed out how proud mom Shannon would have been with the two of them, him and Tony...

And if Jethro was smiling more than before and Tony's eyes were red and little puffy, no one said anything.

"M...Mr DiNozzo..."

Tony looked up and grinned at the awfully nervous looking Jimmy. "It's Gibbs and you really must call me Tony or I won't be calling you Jimmy."

"Right... Um... Ducky told me to take a look at your leg... To make sure you haven't... hurt it, you know and..."

"It's alright..." Tony shook his head and with small help from Jimmy, the two of them made it inside.

Jethro turned away from the retreating duo and faced his guests with a huge smile on his face. _Gibbs_... Tony was using his name again...

"Are you happy now?" Abby asked, having seen the whole thing and the way Jethro's whole face had lightened up.

"Yes Abby... I think I am..." Jethro smiled and hugged her with his free hand.

And it was true. Sure, the future was still uncertain, but taking back the name Gibbs, Tony had in his own way agreed to try this. Whatever 'this' now was.

Jethro was determined to not screw up this. Never again. And although there was still out there many people who had hurt his son, biggest one of them being DiNozzo senior, he wouldn't leave his son again to go after anyone. He would however keep his rifle in good working condition... You never knew when he'd get the chance to use it on that one person who deserved it the most...

Looking up he saw few more people arriving there. People whom he hadn't seen since the funeral of his wife and daughter. Three of them stood up the most. Maddie, Shannon's mother and... _Oh no_... His own father...

Jethro felt gentle touch against his shoulder and noticed Tony standing there, leaning against the cane. With challenging look on his face.

"You know..." Tony started.

"If I can forgive you, dad. Then you sure as h*ll can forgive yours."

Jethro felt his mouth go dry at the thought of it, but then he grinned as he realized what else his son had said. _Dad_. Without snarkiness.

"One of these days I really am going to wash your mouth with soap!"

"Then I will wash yours!" Tony cheered after his dad, after taking the food from Jethro. Watching as the man walked slowly towards the other part of his family. Both having not seen each other for almost ten years.

"Hi Dad..." Jethro stared at his father. Both hugging each other awkwardly.

Tony sighed and looked up at the blue sky. It was perfect weather for all of this and once again he found himself missing the lost part of the family.

"I'm going to try... For you two..."

And although it would take long time for them to repair their relationship and perhaps he even would end up running away more than he should, they would both at least try.

And while his father was still out there somewhere, he was no longer that little boy. Helpless and easy to hurt. If it would come to that, this time he would be standing next to his dad as they dealt with the bastard who took their two girls from them.

Tony lifted up his glass of alcohol, which he'd had gone through huge argument with Jethro before he was allowed to have any.

"For you two..." He whispered.

_The End._


	4. The Little Match Girl

**It's cold and I'm freezing in here. Which makes this one perfect to write next.**

**So it's the story of The little match girl which I chose. One of my all time favorites ever. Loved it as a little kid and I still like it. Despite the awfully sad, but realistic, end... **

**I'm _not_ a fan of x-mas and I do not celebrate it or several other days like that. Ironically I'm a Christian, but I guess you could say that I'm really different from what you would usually think people from that group now are. Oh, I always get so much hate when I tell other christians how x-mas has nothing to do with christianity... SO much hate, like you wouldn't believe. It's a pagan holiday, but hey... What do I know? I only do my research instead of even going to a church where all the _good_ christians go to... But enough of sarcasm and religious talk, here's the story! **

_**Oh man... I have no idea how I ended up from the beginning of the story to how it ends...**_

_**Leo**_

* * *

**PART 1:**

"Merry christmas! See you next week!"

"You too! Drive safely!"

Leaning against the building's wall, a young man listened to the cheerful chatter between the people coming and going from the stores there. People doing their last minute christmas preparations. All happy smiles and faces. Hands full of gifts and other stuff that the big companies were brainwashing people to buy.

He himself never wasted his time for that day. It was just that. A waste of time, waste of money and waste of everything. It was rich people's party time. Which was ironic as he was supposed to be one of them.

Taking out a cigarette, he lights it up. Smoking was a bad habit and he mostly did it because he knew how much it pissed off his father. The man who himself could do whatever the h*ll he wanted. Drink, party, waste the money which was nothing but dirty blood money, fool around with women and anything and more his sick mind could think of.

Seeing fully tattooed man walking by, he chuckled. Maybe he should get a tattoo next? That would surely give the old man a heart attack. He could already hear the yelling.

'_Junior! What have you done!? You're disgracing your family name, Anthony!_'

Yeah. That would make his day. Maybe then he could finally be free from the DiNozzo name...

His gaze wandered to the street musician. Playing a happy christmas tune with his guitar and singing with a gleeful voice.

He wondered if he was the only one hearing the sadness and loneliness behind the smiles and happiness.

Pulling the jacket tighter around himself, he wondered if the man had any place to go to for the night. It was already freezing cold. If hell would be cold instead of hot, he'd imagine this winter was going to be pretty close to it. The people kept saying that it was going to be the coldest winter ever. For the sake of that man, he really hoped everyone were wrong.

Digging around his pocket, he finally pulled out his wallet. Old and worn. Not the kind which his father approved of, but he loved it.

Taking out some money, he put it back and walked past the man, dropping the money in the old worn hat on the ground. From the corner of his eyes he could see it was already holding some money there. Mostly coins and... was that some hamburger wrapping..?

Shaking his head at whoever had throw it in there, he walked away. Feeling angry. Some people really should not have been given the good life which they had...

It was getting dark by the time he finally stopped walking. There were less people around and he knew he should also go back home, but he didn't want to. Couldn't stand dealing with another party with his drunk father and his friends who were just like him.

Taking out another cigarette, he was lighting it up, when his eyes spotted small girl wandering on the street.

The child couldn't be more than ten years old. The clothes which she was wearing, could not possibly be keeping her warm. The slightly torn summer dress which barely covered her knees and the summer jacket which she was wearing, was rather useless in the cold winter night. On her small feet there were pair of sneakers and he couldn't see any socks.

The cigarette now forgotten in his mouth, he frowned. Completely frozen to the spot, he watched as the people walked by. No one paying any attention to the young child almost begging for attention.

After a while observing, he realized she was actually trying to sell something. A box of matches? Several boxes actually, he realized. Noticing the small and badly worn shopping bag full of those.

"What the..?" He muttered. He could swear the scene reminded him of some story his nanny used to read him long time ago. It made him shiver and then he became angry.

All those adults. Walking around with their family or to their family waiting at home. And what about that nicely dressed street preacher not too far from the girl? Preaching about this and preaching about that, yet when the small girl says something to the man, he tells her to not bother her. He's got important work to do.

_What a hypocrite_... Tony, which was how he liked to be called as, seethed and observed some more.

Suddenly completely drawn by the story being told in front of his eyes, he suddenly seemed to notice everything.

There walked young woman. Dressed in her designer clothes and carrying her designer handbag. Dropping few coins in the box the Red Cross guy was holding.

Couple of teenagers walked by. Laughing at some reality TV show they had seen the day before.

Busy looking business man was running by, almost running over the little girl and that's when Tony finally snapped.

Walking to the man, he grabbed him by arm and yanked back before he had the chance to run away.

"The h*ll is wrong with you!?" He yelled. Getting not only the man's but everyone else's attention.

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_!? Let go of me you hooligan or I'll call the cops! I'm busy!"

Tony saw red. Holding his cigarette in his other hand, he pointed towards the big eyed girl now staring at them.

"Apologize to her!"

"What for?" The man was genuinely confused and Tony was momentarily taken aback by it that his hold on the man's arm loosened enough for the man to get free and escape from the scene.

"Kids these days..." One of the people was heard muttering and after that the city life was back to how it was before. As if nothing had happened.

The world kept moving around the two people now staring at each other. The time stood still as the young man and little girl stared at each other.

Seeing how the child was shivering from cold and maybe even fear, Tony crouched down so he would be less threatening. He was surprised how instead of being scared of him, the girl reached out her small hand and then took off the cigarette from his mouth and dropped it in the snow.

"It's bad for your health..." She shrugged her skinny shoulders. All Tony could do was stare and then admire her guts, which she obviously had.

"I guess you're right." He smiled and she returned it.

"You look cold." Tony said and then took off his jacket and put it on the girl, who grinned happily.

"It's too big." She said the obvious and Tony chuckled.

"Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

Her smile vanished and her lower lip started trembling as she moved her gaze down.

"Hey... It's okay... I'll help you find them. What do you say?" Tony said and then horrible thought came to him. What if she didn't have any parents..?

"Thank you..." She spoke finally and took Tony's bigger hand in hers.

He swallowed. "You know, you shouldn't trust strangers that easily, kid..."

She smiled at him. "It's okay. I know I can trust you."

"And why's that?"

"My gut tells me so."

"Your gut huh?" Tony chuckled again. The kid was so d*mn funny.

"Alright... Let's go to someplace warmer and get some rest and food. Tomorrow morning we will start looking for your family. Is that okay?"

"Okay..." She nods and Tony hesitates for a moment, until the child wraps her arms around his neck.

Almost shaking his head at the trust, Tony lifted the girl up from the ground. With both the child and the shopping bag in his arms now, he started walking away.

It was in the middle of the huge shopping center and next to the street lamp where he had found her and never would he forget it.

"What's your name, kid?" He suddenly asked. Realizing he couldn't just keep on calling her 'kid'.

"Kelly..."

"Kelly, huh? That's a nice name... I'm Tony..."

* * *

Stepping inside the bigger than life house, Tony avoided meeting up with anyone as he moved towards his own room. It wasn't such a hard thing to do as his father had obviously taken early start with his christmas party. A party which would last for days, as it always did. If the noise coming from the other side of the house was anything to go by.

Although he had tried keeping Kelly awake, the child had finally fallen asleep on the way and he was alarmed by how cold she felt.

Walking into his room, he closed the door and was glad that the noise didn't reach that part of the building. It was the only thing he liked about his room. When he needed the quiet, this was usually where he got it.

Laying the small child on his huge canopy bed, Tony took out his phone and called their family doctor. He was worried and couldn't take any chances of not doing something right.

"Come on, Kelly... Wake up... I didn't save you from there just so you can die on me now..." He spoke softly while at the same time worked on trying to get her warm up.

He had just finished preparing hot bath when a servant brought the doctor in the room. He almost passed out, just for the relief he felt when someone that knew what to do was there...

* * *

Kelly sighed and moved as her nice and long dream was starting to fade away. She didn't want to wake up. It felt so nice and warm and soft. Almost as if she was home again...

The thought made her sob quietly. She missed her mom and dad. She wondered if they missed her too or if they had forgotten her... It felt such long time when that bad man had taken her from her home and when she had ran away.

She cried for a while until she decided that as the daughter of a marine, she could not be a crybaby.

Finally opening her eyes, she sat up. Stunned by where she was. It had to be a room straight out of a fairytale. And it was huge. It had to be the room of a princess. Or a prince, she thought when she noticed the person sleeping on the chair next to the bed. Her savior. He really did look like a prince from her fairytale books.

She smiled when she remembered how he had come to her rescue. She was her daddy's little girl and she knew she could trust on her gut feeling. Trust this person.

Crawling closer to the sleeping boy, she wondered why he was sleeping on the chair. The bed was big enough for them both. It was big enough for them both _and_ her mom and dad. She also noticed that she was wearing big T-shirt and shorts and how she was feeling warmer than she had felt in a long time now.

"Kelly?" Tony spoke suddenly. Blinking his sleepy eyes open.

"You're finally awake..." He smiled tiredly and looked relieved.

Kelly frowned and nods. "Of course I am awake. Did I sleep long time?"

"_Very_ long time..." Tony sighed and leaned closer.

"You slept two nights. I got worried, even though doctor said you would be fine..."

Loud sound broke the serious moment and Tony grinned.

"Seems like you could use some food..."

Kelly blushed and nods. "Yes please..."

Tony hesitated for a moment, but reached out her arms towards her then and much to his surprise, she didn't take a hold of them, but wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer.

He wrapped his arms around her and stood up. "You really do trust me too easily..."

"You feel safe... You feel..."

"I feel..?"

"You feel the same like my dad does..."

"Oh..." Tony blinked. Unsure how to take that as. Had he just been made to take up the role of a surrogate father for a girl he didn't even know yet? D*mn it... He was way too young to be a father figure, he laughed in his mind. He was barely seventeen and nowhere near ready to be even thinking about starting a family of his own.

"Well, I can be your temporary older brother until we find your dad, okay?"

"Okay."

Walking through the silent house, Tony felt relieved that the partying was over for some hours at least...

Kelly leaned her head against the strong shoulder and stared at the rooms they were walking through. It had to be a castle where they were... She had never seen a place this big...

"Teresa." Tony spoke the moment he stepped in the warm kitchen. Elderly woman working there turned around and smiled as she saw him.

"_Antonio... You are up early. Who is this young lady_?" She spoke in spanish.

Tony put Kelly down on the chair behind the kitchen table and listened with wide eyes as Tony and this friendly looking woman spoke in language she didn't understand.

"_I found her on the street... Couldn't leave her there... She would have freezed to death..._"

"_Poor thing..._" Teresa sighed.

"_I was wondering if you could make us something to eat? Or for her really... I'm going to try and look for her parents or anyone who knows her after we've eaten..._"

"_But of course, dear child..._" Teresa nods and starts pulling things out from the fridge.

"_Teresa... Just don't forget we're only two people. One of us being just a child. Who might not be used to eating too much right now..._" Tony tried to say, but that only made the woman get even more exited. They were going to be fed until they both threw up...

Shaking his head, he turned to Kelly and smiled.

"Teresa is nice lady. She doesn't speak a word in english, but she will understand what you say. I will go make few phone calls. Don't leave the kitchen while I'm gone, okay..?"

Kelly nods and at the same time wondering why she couldn't leave the kitchen. It had to be because the house was so big. He was afraid she was going to get lost. That's what it was.

Nodding to herself, she turned to stare at the woman when Tony left the room. She frowned when the woman started speaking to her nonstop. She didn't seem to mind that she didn't understand anything...

* * *

While sneaking back towards his room, Tony stopped suddenly. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath. Oh s*it...

"Junior? Where were you last night?" Anthony DiNozzo senior spoke. He was standing at his bedroom's door. Looking as if he'd partied hard last night, which he had.

"Father..." Tony spoke and turned around to face his father who was obviously still little under the influence of alcohol which he so loved. More than his own son. Come to think of it... The man loved everything else more than his own son...

"People kept asking me about you. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?" Senior was starting to get only angrier and angrier. Stepping closer to his son, his face was starting to take slightly red tone.

"Answer me!"

"I went for a walk." Tony answered. Without moving or flinching at the yelling. Although he felt tempted to wipe off the spit from his face which flew as the old man yelled at him.

"A WALK!" Senior screamed and Tony hoped it wouldn't be heard to the kitchen. They were far enough, right?

"Yes father. A walk. I needed some fresh air. It happens when I'm around you and your friends during your drinking parties. The smell is horrible."

He knew he was pretty much asking for it and so the punch on the face didn't come as a surprise. Only because he was prepared, he didn't fall down.

"I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT, YOU LITTLE SH-!"

"Anthony?" Woman's voice spoke from the bedroom. Hesitating and maybe it was even slightly fearful.

Senior stopped saying whatever he had been about to say. Pointing at his son, he hissed. "I'll deal with you later!"

Tony took a deep breath. Not having realized he had been holding it back. It was rare thing to happen, but for a chance he was grateful for his father's random girlfriends. It had save him from more yelling and from getting another black eye. And it kept him from saying something that would have made the man even angrier.

"D*mn... I hope I don't scare Kelly with this..." He muttered. Touching tenderly his face around the eye. He didn't need a mirror to know he'd be having one lovely black eye soon.

Wondering why he didn't take his phone with him in the first place, he hurried in his room.'

* * *

"_Oh Antonio... Antonio, Antonio..._" Teresa spoke the moment she saw her young master stepping in the kitchen. She could already see the beginning of a black eye.

"_What happened this time? And don't lie to me. No 'I fell down the stairs' or 'I walked on the door'. I'm not stupid. So tell me the truth. Was it your father again_?"

Tony grinned sheepishly. "_I slipped on the empty bottles on the floor which they have left there. It's such a mess there. Maria is going to have a heart attack._"

"_Antonio..._" Teresa narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her waist area.

Ignoring her, Tony sat down behind the table and smiled.

"Was the food good?"

Kelly nods. Staring at Tony with wide eyes. "You're hurt..."

"This?" Tony gingerly touches his eye and barely stops himself from flinching as it did hurt. Didn't matter how much he was used to it.

"It's nothing. I got into a fist fight with the door. You would not believe how often it happens. I'm pretty clumsy for a big boy like me."

Kelly narrowed her eyes. She had heard something like that before from a friend at school. Later it had turned out her friend's dad hit him and he was taken away from his parents.

Tony tilts his head slightly at the way the kid was staring at him. He felt uncomfortable by it. He didn't like being stared at.

"Are you done eating?" He asks and Kelly nods. Without any further word exchange, she held out her arms and Tony felt his heart swell at it.

Swallowing down the lump forming in his throat and blinking away the sudden tears forming in his eyes, he stood up and lifted her up in his arms.

"Let's get going then. A friend of mine promised to help us find your family..."

Kelly smiled and once again Tony was taken aback by the trust she had towards him. He was afraid to even think if instead of him she could have ended up with some bad guy...

"_Antonio! Where do you think you're going! You have not eaten your breakfast yet!_" Teresa raised her voice suddenly.

"_I'm sorry Teresa. Don't have time._" Tony shrugs and takes couple of pastries with him, giving the other one to Kelly.

"_That boy..._" Teresa shook his head as Tony had left before she could force him to sit down.

"_Takes care of everybody else, but not himself..._"

* * *

After dressing up Kelly warmly, in his own old clothes, Tony was going to take her out the same way they had come inside, but walking towards his bedroom's door, he heard the so familiar steps of his father walking towards the room.

Frozen in fear for a moment, Tony was in hurry to get not only him, but Kelly out of there. It was one thing when senior treated him however he pleased, but he didn't want the child to even witness such scene, let alone be the one getting hurt.

"Hey Kelly... Let's play a game..." He whispered and Kelly could sense that something was very wrong.

"A game?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah... A game where you are very quiet and hold me as tightly as you can. No matter what. Can you do that..?"

Kelly stares at him and seeing how serious he was, she started to feel distressed. She nods.

"Good girl..." Tony hurried to open his room's window. He was used to sneaking out that way, but this time he had someone else with him. Third floor wasn't really that high for him alone, but for the two of them...

There was no time. He could hear the footsteps stopping at his door. Taking Kelly in his arms, he was glad she understood to even wrap her feet around him.

"As tightly as you can Kelly... And don't look down..." He whispered and then rushed to the window.

* * *

He could not believe he had done it. He had basically stolen his father's car. Sure, he saw it more as 'borrowing it', but senior would not care about any reasons he would give... He was so seriously screwed...

Looking at the passenger seat, he frowned slightly at the silent girl. She hadn't spoken a word after they had left his room. That was couple of hours ago now.

"Kelly..."

Kelly just stared outside the window. She was barely big enough to be able to see outside.

Tony let out frustrated breath. "Kelly... Talk to me, kid... Please..."

"Why did we have to run?" Kelly turns to look at him, finally.

"Is... Did your dad hurt you..?"

Tony frowned. He had no idea what to say.

"It's okay... I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to..."

Tony smiled. How could she be worried about him after the obvious hardships which she had been going through?

"It's fine... Not really a secret... It's more like 'a secret which everyone knows about'."

"Oh?"

"Yes. My father got angry and hit me. I wasn't being very good boy either so he had the right to hurt me."

"My dad and mom never hurt me... Even when I am being really bad girl..."

Tony didn't know what to say. Honestly, it wasn't like he had anything to compare to.

Rest of the car drive went silently. Neither spoke more than few words. On the way they stopped couple of times to get some food and to use a bathroom.

It was only after they were almost at their destination that Kelly spoke again.

"I don't like your dad."

Tony's mouth twisted into smile. "I don't like him either. Don't worry. As long as it's up to me, you don't have to see him ever again."

Kelly looked thoughtful. "But what about you?"

The smile vanished on Tony's face. "He's my father."

He didn't say more and Kelly understood it was a 'I don't want to talk about it' thing. It made her feel sad.

Tony stopped the car in front of a police station. He was glad to have a friend who was a cop. Although their friendship had started when the man had arrested him years ago after running away from home and trying out drugs with his new street 'friends'.

He had never done anything so stupid again... No thanks to his father, every bit of thanks to the cop who was like some long lost uncle to him... Older brother... Almost like a father, had he not been too young for that...

"Alright Kelly... We are going to meet my very good friend... We will find your parents... I promise you..."

* * *

**PART 2:**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was angry man. No. Angry was understatement of the year. He was pissed off and heart broken.

Two weeks. _Two weeks_ since his baby girl had been kidnapped by the man wanting revenge. Two weeks of living hell.

They had tracked down the bastard and it had taken his agents to hold him back from putting bullet right between the man's eyes. They had found the man, but his baby girl had seemingly vanished on earth.

He could hardly focus at work and he was prepared to march in Vance's office and throw his ultimatum at the man's face. To let him keep looking for Kelly or then he'd quit.

That bastard... Stopping him from working on the case, giving it to someone else, who was hardly as focused as he would have been, and instead handing him other cases to work with. It was _his daughter_ that was missing!

It was hell at work and it was even worse at home where she had also Shannon who couldn't stop from crying. She had barely left Kelly's room where she had slept since the day she was taken.

Making up his mind, Gibbs stood up, startling his agents who were already treating him like something that could explode.

It was the phone ringing on Gibbs's desk which would be changing everything, but Gibbs wasn't in the mood to answer it.

"Boss..."

"You answer it if you care!" He barked and the agent swallowed and stood up. Answering the phone with calmness he barely could keep.

As Gibbs was half way on the stairs towards the director's office, the agent yelled after him.

"Boss!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Gibbs yelled and kept moving.

"It's... It's... Boss... Kelly..." The agent swallowed again and the other agents tried to become as small as they could when Gibbs turned around. Looking ready to murder someone.

"Kelly..?" Gibbs stared and then slowly walked back.

"She... Is she..? Did they..?"

"She's... alive I think..."

"Give that to me!" Gibbs barked. Annoyed by the agents he had to be working with. Taking the phone he felt afraid. What would he hear..?

"Gibbs."

"_Leroy Jethro Gibbs?_"

"Just Gibbs. Now speak."

"_Wow... She wasn't kidding... You really are grumpy old bear..._"

"What the h*ll is this? Prank call? I swear, if that's what this is, I will hunt down your ass and then I'll-"

"_Look. Gibbs. I have your daughter._"

Gibbs's eyes widened. "What?"

"_I have your daughter. Kelly, right?_"

"Kelly... Is she... Is she alright? I swear, you bastard, if you've hurt her, I'll kill you!"

"._..uh... I think there's been a misunderstanding... I'm not... Never mind. We can clear that up later. It's going to take some time for us to get there, but I'll bring her home._"

"Let me-" Gibbs started, only to realize he had been cut off. D*mn it! No one did that to _him_!

"...talk to her. I'll kill him!" He hissed and threw the phone down.

Director completely forgotten, he walked to the elevator. He was going home. He hoped the call really was the real deal and not someone playing some cruel joke on him...

* * *

Shannon was sitting, curled up, on the couch in the living room. She was hugging huge teddy bear and watched silently as her husband kept pacing around the room.

"Jethro... What's wrong..?"

Gibbs shook his head and kept glancing towards the clock on the wall. He couldn't possibly tell anything to Shannon. Not when this could be false hope. It was enough that _he_ was ready to lose his mind.

He glanced towards the clock again. It had been hours since the phone call... And he was losing his hope and instead he felt anger raising again. How _dare_ that nameless person do this to him!

He was so deep in his thoughts that he barely heard a car driving in front of their house. It was only after Shannon moved to look towards the front door, that he snapped out of his murderous thoughts.

"Wait here..." He spoke and walking silently to the door, he opened it. There was some fancy looking car and while he was staring, the doors were opened.

"Daddy!" Kelly cried out the moment she stepped outside and saw her father.

Gibbs felt suddenly weak on his knees and he dropped down on them, holding out his arms where his little girl ran into.

"Kelly... My God... Oh my God... Kelly..." He sobbed and it didn't take long after that for Shannon to come out, _scream_, and join the family group hug.

"Mom... Dad... I was so afraid..." Kelly sobs. She had been brave girl and hadn't cried too much while she was alone and lost from her family, but now that she was back in those loving arms, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

It took a long time for any of the three of them to recover and Gibbs was first to finally look at the other person there. The young man standing next to the car, with his hands deep in his pockets and looking awkward.

Only Gibbs didn't really see him. He simply saw young male and suddenly he saw red. Standing up he walked to the young man.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" He yelled and punched him on the face as hard as he could. There was heard sickening sound of nose breaking and then the man fell down.

"Daddy! No!" Kelly screamed and rushed towards her fallen hero.

"Tony! Tony, are you dead?! Daddy, you killed my friend!"

Gibbs stood there. In shock and stared. Only then did he really saw the man, who could barely even be called that. He had hit some kid with his full marine strength...

"I'm... I'm fine.. Kelly..." Tony spoke finally. Looking around confused. Sitting up, he nearly fell back down as he felt dizzy and for some reason he couldn't breath through his nose.

"You... You sound funny..." Kelly sobbed. She had wanted to laugh, but instead she found herself crying.

"Kelly... Who is he..?" Shannon finally spoke. Pulling her bathrobe tighter around herself as she walked closer.

"This is Tony. Tony saved me." Kelly sobbed and watched in horror at the blood that only kept on coming from Tony's nose.

"Oh... _Oh_... I'm... Thank you..." Shannon whispered, but Tony only kept looking around himself confused.

"Oh dear... Jethro... We need to get him in the hospital... I think you broke the poor boy's nose..."

Gibbs swallowed and felt horribly guilty. "Right... I'll... I'll take him... You stay home with Kelly..."

"No! I will come too!" Kelly protested and wrapped her arms tightly around Tony's arm.

"Jethro... We do need to get her checked over as well... We will all go..."

Gibbs sighed and nods then. Helping Tony up on his feet, he started taking him towards his car.

"'m fine..." Tony muttered and tried standing back, but any fighting was useless when the man was former marine.

* * *

"...and, and, and then we went to see a movie. Then me and Tony took pictures of each other and he even let me take his and he didn't mind that I wasn't very good at it and, and... And then we went shopping for some clothes. I did like the other ones, but they were _his_ old clothes and he's a boy and I'm a girl so it was weird wearing boy's clothes... and then..."

Shannon smiled and listened to Kelly rambling while she was being looked over by her doctor, who was also smiling at the chatty girl.

Gibbs stood at the windows and stared outside. There was frown on his face which had been there for a while now.

"Jethro..?" Shannon spoke softly as she walked next to him.

"I hurt her, Shannon... That kid found our girl, saved her when no one else gave a d*mn... It could have been anyone Shannon... What if someone else had found her..? Someone who would've hurt her..? He's just a kid himself, yet he did all that to find us and bring her back home... Unharmed... And if what Kelly said is true... I possibly hurt someone who's been abused by his own father..."

Shannon didn't say anything. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and hugged. "Go find him then..."

Gibbs sighs. "You heard him... Said he didn't want any company..."

Shannon chuckled. "Since when do you care what other people say to you?"

Gibbs was silent for a while. "Hey. I do care what people say..."

"Really?"

"Sometimes."

* * *

Looking around if anyone saw him, Gibbs opened the door to the room where he knew the kid was. Stepping inside, he was for a moment alarmed by the ugly colors on the boy's face. Had he given that black eye too..? Besides the, now nicely fixed, broken nose... D*mn he felt guilty...

"I told I don't want company..." Tony mumbled from the bed and opened slowly his eyes. Revealing the green eyes, which Gibbs noticed for the first time and somehow he felt his heart break at the hurt he saw in them. Hurt that went so much deeper than just him hurting him.

"Well... I've been told that I can be real bastard..."

"No kidding?"

Gibbs sighed. Normally he wouldn't take kindly such sarcasm, but he knew he deserved it now. Ignoring the angry look, he took the chair and sat next to the bed.

"Thank you." He finally said it. To his surprise, Tony looked away.

"Don't have to thank me... Couldn't just leave her there..."

Gibbs frowned. Thinking that the kid was hiding tears, he leaned closer and turned the face back towards him. Instead of tears, he saw red face. _Embarrassment_?

"Thank you." He said again and didn't let Tony look away this time.

"If it hadn't been you... My little girl could be... She could be... Thank you..."

"Gibbs... I don't need-"

"Thank you."

"Stop it."

"Thank you."

"D*mn it!" Tony yelled and pulled the blanket over his face. Gibbs smirked. He couldn't help it.

"Thank you."

Tony pulled the blanket down and sat up. "Nurse!"

By the time a nurse peeked inside the room, Gibbs was chuckling.

"Something wrong, young man?"

"Yes! Get this man out of here! He's annoying me!"

Gibbs actually laughed at it.

The nurse studied the situation and seeing no real threat in there towards the patient, she shook her head.

"Get some rest." And she left.

"Hey! You're not supposed to let strangers in my room! _Hey_!"

Gibbs smirked and ruffles the unruly brown hair. "Guess you're stuck with me now, eh kid?"

Tony mumbled something and didn't resist when he was pushed back on bed. He really wished for that another round of happy drugs to come already. As much as he hated hospitals and being drugged, he was much rather loopy than deal with any of this.

"Go home..." He muttered.

"Kelly really missed you..."

The smile on Gibbs's face disappeared and he stood up. For a moment he stared at the fake sleeping kid on the bed. He felt the strange urge to brush that little bit too long hair off the kid's face, but he held himself back.

"Sleep well, Tony..."

* * *

He looked to his left and then right. Seeing no one, he skipped through the hall. It was early, and still bit dark, in the morning and he had to act fast if he wanted to get back to his, _senior's_, car and get back home. The longer he stayed away, the bigger trouble it was that was waiting for him.

Since he had no idea where his clothes were or any of his things like keys and money, he walked through the cold city, freezing in his hospital 'outfit'.

By the time he finally made it to the Gibbs's house, he could swear that the tips of his fingers and toes had slight blue coloring.

He couldn't believe his luck when he tried the front door of the house and it was open. Stepping quietly inside, he said quiet thank you, when he saw his clothes and all the things neatly, not far from the door.

"Finally something goes right..." He whispered to himself and picked them up.

As he had turned around to leave, strong hand suddenly landed on his shoulder and he could barely hold back a scream.

Twisting around, he tried getting free. In complete panic mode he didn't even see who it was.

"Calm down..!" The voice hissed next to his ear and he didn't even know why, but he stopped struggling. Blinking as he saw Gibbs standing there.

"We don't want to wake up the girls, do we..?" The man smiled for a bit and Tony furrowed his brows.

"You're not angry..?"

"Angry? Why? The door wasn't locked and you only came to take back what's yours anyway."

Tony stared at him and then suddenly it hit him. "You... _knew_ I would come..?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Gut feeling."

"Gut... I see where Kelly gets it..."

Making sure to lock the door, Gibbs lets go of him for a moment, before touching Tony's hands and face.

"You're freezing cold..." He swore.

"Did you really walk through the city, dressed like that..?"

Tony shrugs. Unsure what he was supposed to say. It was true, but for some reason he felt like admitting it would have been wrong move and denying it even worse. So he opted staying quiet.

"Come... You need a hot shower and then put on those d*mn clothes..."

Tony hesitated but followed slowly then. He watched quietly as the silver haired man prepared everything for him in there and then left him alone. As if sensing the raising panic in him.

Once he had made sure to lock the door, Tony disappeared under the hot shower. Almost letting out a loud yelp at how painful it at first felt against his ice cold skin.

It reminded him of those moments of horror when he thought he had lost Kelly. Her freezing cold skin and how he, with the doctor's help, tried to warm her up and then those hours of worry when she didn't wake up...

Closing his eyes with a sigh, he finally relaxed.

He had become too comfortable having Kelly around him and in such short period of time too... He had been stupid... He knew this wasn't gonna last... He would go back home and never see her again... He couldn't allow himself that... He was already walking down that dangerous road with his father's worsening moods...

He shivered at the very thought of returning home with senior's beloved car...

* * *

They sat behind the kitchen table. Gibbs with his coffee and Tony staring at his steaming hot tea. Both secretly glancing at each other when the other wasn't looking.

Tony found himself admiring the man. Marine, Kelly had told him, and now some kind of agent. Not FBI, Kelly had sharply said when he had asked about it. The man was obviously good and loving father. Not that he really knew what kind of father was good.

Gibbs stared at the kid who after the shower looked so much younger that he would never have believed him to be seventeen years old.

After the hot shower, his face had temporary blush on it and his hair was sticking at every odd angle. Wrapped in the huge blanket which he had forced Tony to hold around himself, made him look so small. Despite the figure which had to belong to someone that was obviously playing football. Besides, he had seen it on the files which he made his agents dig out for him.

What little he found out on those pieces of papers, Gibbs didn't like.

The boy's mother had died years ago and it had been only Tony and his father. The man who had written his only son out of his will, yet he seemed to be in control of every aspect of his life almost. Then there were all those countless injuries and hospital visits, with no real explanation.

"When's your birthday?" He suddenly asked. Knowing it full well, but wanting to let Tony say it himself.

Tony looked up. "Next year."

"You'll be eighteen then."

"I guess..."

"You need a place to stay?"

Tony frowned. "I've got a place to stay already..."

Gibbs was silent for a while. Thinking back to the conversation he had had with Shannon and Kelly. There was no way he could ever show how grateful he was for getting his girl back. Sure, little malnourished, but still as healthy as she can be considering the situation.

"Kelly really likes you." He kept talking.

"And Shannon, my wife, really is feeling such a mother hen when it comes to you..."

"I'm lost..." Tony admits finally.

"We would like for you to come and live with us." Gibbs finally spoke. And it was the truth. They really wanted it. Or rather, Kelly and Shannon wanted it and he pretended to be reluctant about it. However it took a call to a cop friend of his, who surprisingly knew Tony, that he knew they were doing the right thing.

Tony stared at him and then suddenly his eyes went cold. "No."

Gibbs was startled. He had expected things to not be that easy, but simple and so final 'no' was not what he had expecting either.

"Tony..."

"I don't need your pity."

"Pity?"

"Oh, don't think I'm a fool. I'm not stupid, Gibbs. I saw those files of me you tried to hide. I know what Kelly must have told you about me. I don't need your charity. I helped your daughter because it was the right thing to do. I don't need anything in return."

He stood up and let the blanket fall on the floor. "I'm going home. Thanks for the shower and tea."

"D*mn it... It's not a charity! _Sit down_." Gibbs spoke. Almost forgetting to keep his voice down, to not wake up his girls.

"Then what else do you call it?" Tony snarled.

"It's because we want to do it..."

Tony looked so tired suddenly. "Thank you... Really... Thank you..."

Gibbs relaxes for a bit. Too soon.

"But no... You people don't know me. I could be anyone. Doesn't matter what files you've read about me... They're just a pieces of paper..."

"My gut-"

"I know all about your gut. Kelly told me. Which reminds me... Gut feeling or not... Tell her not to trust strangers so easily..."

Gibbs suddenly felt fear in his gut. He realized that nothing was going to stop Tony from leaving. For some reason he, just like his girls, had felt something special towards the kid form the moment they had met. Well, apart from the punch on the face obviously. He knew in his gut that if he'd let the kid go, he'd let him walk right into possible danger.

"Tony..." He found himself pleading, surprising both him and Tony.

"Gibbs... I'm grateful..." Tony smiled softly.

"It's good to know that somewhere out there, someone actually gives a d*mn. It's more than I could have ever asked for. Thank you. Take care of Kelly."

Gibbs stood there helplessly and watched as the young man walked away from their lives. It was only later that he wondered how had Tony opened the door with no key and without breaking the door...

Hearing the car drive away, Gibbs sighed and brushed his hand over his hair. How was he supposed to explain this to Kelly, who had undying trust that her daddy could make anything happen..?

* * *

PART 3:

Few years had gone by and they had seemingly forgotten Kelly's savior.

Kelly was starting to turn into a young woman by now. In her room, on the wall, there was bigger than life picture of Tony. The one which she took back then.

With her father being the former marine and now this badass NCIS agent and her savior 'brother' Tony, her ideal future husband was beyond unrealistic. Much to the happiness of her father. As it meant less boyfriends for him to scare off.

She had been angry and upset when she found out that Tony was gone. Both at her father and Tony.

They had tried keeping track of their new friend, but after couple of weeks, all traces of him seemed to disappear. As if the boy never existed. There didn't seem to be any crime involved either. Even though, out of nowhere, DiNozzo senior had moved in Italy.

It was phone call from Fornell, early one morning, which gave Gibbs new hope.

"Gibbs."

"_I think I found your boy._"

"Ya _think_?"

"_Fine. I found your boy._"

"Where is he? Is he... Is he alright..?"

"_He's alive and... Well, he's in Bethesda actually._"

Gibbs froze. "Bethesda?"

"_He just came back home._"

"Fornell..."

"_He's a marine. And d*mn good one too by the looks of it. You'd be proud of him._"

The men were silent for a while.

"_He wants to meet you, Jethro. You and your girls._"

* * *

The family of three rushed towards the room where they knew their long lost friend was. They were all feeling nervous, excited and anxious for what was waiting for them behind that door.

Getting closer, they saw the door was open and they heard laughter coming from the room.

"Hah! You sure he didn't shoot you just so you would shut up?"

"Heyyy... I'm insulted! That is exactly what happened!"

The room was full of laughter again.

Tony was laying on the bed. Looking rather pale, but he was smiling. The room was full of some marine friends of his.

The laughter stopped when everyone noticed Tony had gotten serious. Looking at the door, they saw the three people standing there.

"Guys... Let's talk some more next time, okay?"

They left with quick 'get well soon' wishes. Leaving Tony alone with _them_.

Shannon closed the door to give them some privacy, whilie Gibbs studied the young man, who hadn't really changed a whole lot. Only now there was haunted look in those green eyes of his. One look in them and he knew it had been a mistake to not have forced the kid to stay with them.

Kelly ran to the bed and carefully wrapping her arms around Tony's neck, she started crying. "You left..!"

"I'm sorry..." Tony mumbled and awkwardly returned the hug. As if he had completely forgotten how to do such simple thing.

Seeing as Kelly wasn't going to let go anytime soon, he sighed and moved little bit and then patted the empty spot next to him, which Kelly happily occupied. Snuggling next to him.

Tony stared at her parents, Gibbs especially. "It's been a while..."

"It... Yeah..." Gibbs nods while Shannon sits down on one of the chairs.

"You're a marine..." Gibbs said the obvious and Tony grinned.

"Hate the haircut, but they promised me it'll grow back..."

Gibbs nods and the room is filled with awkward silence.

"I heard you've done h*ll of a job, out there..."

"Just did my job."

_Still the same_... Gibbs mused.

"Well, job or not. I'm proud of you, son."

Tony opens and closes his mouth like a fish on dry land for a while, before it changes into cheeky grin.

"Well you better be. It's your fault I became marine in the first place."

"My fault?"

"Well yeah. During our short time together, Kelly kept going on and on about her amazing marine dad and then I met you in person and... I guess I was little impressed."

Gibbs was amused. "Impressed? That I was marine?"

"Sure, that too... And this badass agent, _not FBI_, and the kind of father I think every kid should have."

The room was filled with silence again. Even Kelly had stopped crying and she was now stroking Tony's hair repeatedly.

Gibbs walks closer and takes Tony's hand in his. Patting it awkwardly, he smiles. "Any father would be proud to have a son like you, kid."

Tony's face became dark. "Not every father. Mine beat the living breath out of me and then, thinking I'm dead, dumps me in some d*mn cold river, in the middle of the coldest winter ever."

There was flash of danger in Gibbs's eyes when he heard that. Shannon, seeing it, stands up and lays her hand over his shoulder. Calming him down enough to not go into sniper mode right there, in the hospital room.

"Well, _I'm_ d*mn proud of you."

Tony smiles tiredly. "I...had to see you guys... When I was out there... My two best friends died. The other while protecting my sorry ass. They made me promise to see you. _I_ made myself promise that to me."

"Took you d*mn long time..." Gibbs muttered.

"Sorry..."

"This time... You will come home... With us. Got it?"

There was cheeky smile on Tony's face and he rolled his eyes. "Got it _boss_..."

_The End._


End file.
